


Red

by Ashes_Ashes



Category: Innocence & Instinct - Red (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Betrayal, Dark Elves, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Magic, Mercenaries, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Ashes/pseuds/Ashes_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik, banished from his dark elf homeland, works as a mercenary. His job entails the eviction, and sometimes slaughter, of innocent humans from their land. Attacking the innocents places him under a curse cast by the dark elf goddess. Tormented by painful voices in his head, Malik seeks out his queen in hopes of lifting the curse and making amends for his betrayal so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro Canto III

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is based upon a song from the album Innocence & Instinct by Red. It might be interesting to listen to the song before or after each chapter.

FLAMES ROLLED EVER HIGHER. THE SOUNDS OF DYING WOMEN AND CHILDREN HAD CEASED LONG AGO. ONLY EMPTY LIFELESS FLAMES REMAINED OF THE VILLAGE. THE CANTO SOLDIERS RUMMAGED THROUGH THE REMAINS. LITTLE WAS TO BE FOUND. THE DESTRUCTION OF THE VILLAGE HAD BEEN PERFECT. NO ONE SURVIVED. NOTHING LIVED. EVEN THE FEW TREES ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE VILLAGE HAD BEEN CUT TO THE GROUND. THE LAND WAS DESOLATE AND BARE.

THE EARTH WHISPERED TO MALIK. HIS ELVEN EARS COULD HEAR THE CRIES OF PAIN EMANATING FROM NATURE HERSELF. HOWEVER, THE TONE OF THE VOICES WASN’T WHAT HE HAD EXPECTED TO HEAR. THE WHISPERS WERE CALM. ACCUSING, YET CALM. ANGER LINED THE VOICES. MALIK’S HEART RACED FASTER AS NATURE’S VOICES BEGAN TO ASSAULT HIM. THE WORDS WERE INAUDIBLE. EVEN THE ELVES, WHO WERE SO IN TUNE WITH THE FOREST AND OTHER FORCES OF NATURE, COULD NOT HEAR NATURE’S EXACT WORDING. BUT THE TONE WAS ENOUGH. MALIK FELL TO HI S KNEES AND SLAMMED HIS HANDS OVER HIS POINTED EARS.

“WHAT HAVE I DONE?” HE WHISPERED TO HIMSELF. THE IMAGES OF THE FLEEING CHILDREN WERE STILL FRESH IN HIS MIND. HE STILL REMEMBERED HOW HE FELT AS HIS SWORD FELL IN A SWINGING ARC. HE HAD SMILED. SMILED. AS IF IT PLEASED HIM. NATURE’S ACCUSING VOICE WAS TORMENTING HIM NOW.  THE OTHER CANTO SOLDIERS COULDN’T HEAR IT. THEY WERE HUMAN. BUT MALIK WASN’T. MALIK WAS THE VICTIM OF ALL OF NATURE’S ANGER. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” MALIK SCREAMED. CANTO SOLDIERS LOOKED IN HIS DIRECTION. HE WAS ALREADY LABELED AN OUTCAST AMONGST THEM BUT HE AT LEAST HAD RECEIVED THEIR RESPECT. NOW THAT THEIR TASK WAS DONE MALIK DIDN’T DESERVE RESPECT. THEY LOOKED AT HIM LIKE HE WAS A MAD MAN, SCREAMING NONSENSE ON THE GROUND.

“PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MALIK!” THE LEADER OF THE ASSAULT TOWERED OVER THE COWERING ELF. HE WAS A SIMPLE MERCENARY WHO HAD RECEIVED POSITION OF CAPTAIN MERELY BECAUSE HIS BROTHER WAS A GENERAL. MALIK LASHED OUT AT THE CAPTAIN INSTINCTIVELY. HIS DARK ELF HANDS GRABBED AT THE MAN’S ARMOR. SOLDIERS POURED FROM EVERYWHERE AND PINNED THE ELF TO THE GROUND. “YOU’LL BE FINDING YOURSELF IN A PRISON WHEN WE GET BACK TO TOWN.” THE CAPTAIN SNEERED. MALIK STARED UP AT HIM BLANKLY. HE COULDN’T THINK. THE ACCUSING VOICES IN HIS HEAD WERE FAR TOO LOUD.

“FILTHY DARK ELF.” ONE OF THE SOLDIERS SCOFFED AS THEY BOUND HIS WRISTS. HE WAS KICKED AND SPIT ON BEFORE THEY BEGAN DRAGGING HIM BACK ALONG THE ROAD THEY HAD TRAVELED. BUT MALIK WAS UNAWARE OF WHAT THEY WERE DOING. IN HIS HEAD HE WAS SLOWLY STARTING TO GO INSANE.


	2. Fight Inside

MALIK STUMBLED INTO THE CELL. HE HAD BEEN DRUGGED SO THAT HE WAS UNABLE TO USE HIS MAGIC. THE DRUGS MADE HIM NO BETTER THAN A HUMAN WHO HAD CONSUMED TOO MUCH ALCOHOL.

“HEY, WATCH IT.” MALIK MUTTERED. HIS WORDS SLURRED TOGETHER IN ONE BIG GARBLED MESS. HE FELL AGAINST THE WALL AS THE JAILER SLAMMED THE IRON GATE SHUT.

“HAVE A GOOD LIFE.” THE SMELLY MAN LAUGHED AS HE JINGLED THE KEYS AND LEFT BACK UP THE STAIRS.

“JACKASS,” MALIK MUTTERED AS HE CONCENTRATED ON KEEPING HIS BALANCE.

“MALIK?” THE VOICE COMING FROM THE FAR SIDE OF THE CELL CAUSED MALIK TO JUMP, THOUGH HIS JUMP WAS MORE OF A TWITCH AND SWAY TO ONE SIDE. THE DRUGS WERE NOT DOING HIS BODY ANY GOOD.

“YEAH. WHAT’S IT TO YOU?” MALIK CRIED OUT TO HIS CELLMATE, NOT EVEN STOPPING TO THINK WHY THE MAN WOULD KNOW HIS NAME. THE STRANGER WALKED INTO THE LIGHT, REVEALING HIS FACE TO THE ELF. EVEN IN HIS DRUGGED STATE, MALIK COULD RECOGNIZE HIS LIFE FRIEND. “JAVIER!” MALIK SMILED, HIS WORDS STILL SLURRED. “HOW NICE OF YOU TO VISIT!” MALIK GRINNED STUPIDLY AND BARELY CAUGHT HIMSELF AS HE BEGAN TO FALL.

“MALIK, ARE YOU DRUNK?” JAVIER APPROACHED HIS OLD FRIEND. HE WAS TALL AND MUSCULAR. EVEN LIFE IN PRISON COULDN’T STOP HIM FROM THINNING AND GROWING WEAK. HE WAS ALSO QUITE SMART FOR A HUMAN, PROBABLY AS A RESULT OF HAVING FOUGHT ALONGSIDE HIS DARK ELF FRIEND IN THE YEARS PAST. THEY HAD MET EACH OTHER ON A SCOUTING MISSION ONCE. NO ONE WISHED TO PARTNER THEMSELVES WITH A DARK ELF SAVE JAVIER. THIS GAVE JAVIER AN ADVANTAGE IN BATTLES. ONE WAS LESS LIKELY TO BE KILLED WHILE FIGHTING ALONGSIDE A DARK ELF. THEY HAD BEEN CLOSE FRIENDS EVER SINCE.

“I’M NOT DRUNK!” MALIK LAUGHED. HE NEARLY FELL AGAIN. “ELVES DON’T DRINK ALCOHOL.” HE HAD TO CLOSE HIS EYES TO FIND HIS BALANCE.

“THEY DRUGGED YOU, DIDN’T THEY?” JAVIER LAUGHED AT THE SIGHT OF THE UNCOORDINATED ELF. MALIK GAZED OFF INTO THE DISTANCE AS IF HE REALLY HAD TO CONTEMPLATE THE QUESTION.

“YEAH.” THE WORD CAME OUT SLOWLY, ALMOST AS IF HE WAS UNSURE OF HIMSELF. THEN THE ELF BEGAN TO NOD HIS HEAD. “YEAH, THAT’S IT.” JAVIER SHOOK HIS HEAD AS HE HELPED HIS FRIEND TO THE NEARBY COT. “AT LEAST IT KEEPS THE VOICES AWAY.” MALIK LAUGHED MANIACALLY.

“WHAT VOICES?” JAVIER ASKED IN CONCERN.

“NATURE’S VOICES.” MALIK WHISPERED HAUNTINGLY AND LAUGHED IN THE BACK OF HIS THROAT. JAVIER ONCE AGAIN SHOOK HIS HEAD. HE KNEW OF THE ELVES CONNECTION TO THE EARTH. WHAT HE DIDN’T UNDERSTAND WAS WHY MALIK WOULD WANT THE VOICES TO GO AWAY. “I’VE BESTED YOU, NATURE!” MALIK YELLED INTO THE CELL. “YOU CAN’T WHISPER YOUR LIES TO ME!” HE LAUGHED AND FELL TO HIS SIDE.

“SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUDDY,” JAVIER STARTED, “BUT THE DRUGS WILL MOST LIKELY WEAR OFF BY MORNING.” MALIK FELL SILENT. HE WAS VIGILANT ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND WHAT JAVIER MEANT.

“HELP ME, JAVIER.” MALIK WHISPERED. “IT’S BREAKING ME. THOSE RAGING VOICES COURSE THROUGH MY VEINS. THEY WON’T KEEP SILENT. EVEN NOW THEIR WHISPERS TAUNT ME.” MALIK SHIVERED IN FEAR.

“IT’S PROBABLY NOTHING, MALIK. JUST THE DRUGS.” JAVIER DID HIS BEST TO REASSURE HIS FRIEND. WHY WAS MALIK IN JAIL ANYWAY? JAVIER COULD ONLY GUESS.

“NOTHING!?” MALIK CRIED. “NOTHING? IT’S EVERYTHING!” MALIK STOOD ABRUPTLY, NEARLY FALLING OVER AS HE DID SO. “I’M FALLING APART! THAT IS NATURE’S CURSE! I WILL FALL APART FROM THE INSIDE OUT.” JAVIER STARED WITH WIDE EYES AT THE RAGING DARK ELF. MALIK, AFTER TAKING A DEEP BREATH, COLLAPSED ON THE FLOOR OF THE DUNGEON CELL.

"I'M SORRY," JAVIER SIGHED. "I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOU DARK ELVES." MALIK SCOFFED BUT DID NOT COMMENT. JAVIER DECIDED TO LEAVE HIM TO HIS THOUGHTS, AS TORMENTING AS THEY MIGHT BE.


	3. Death of Me

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE," JAVIER SIGHED AS HE STARED AT THE CELL DOOR IN BOREDOM.

"GOOD LUCK," MALIK WINCED AS HE HELD HIS HEAD.

"YOU KNOW, MAYBE YOU COULD DO SOME OF THAT MAGIC," JAVIER SUGGESTED.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" MALIK ROLLED HIS EYES. "THESE DRUGS SUPPRESS THAT POWER." MALIK WINCED AGAIN. EVEN UNDERGROUND, THE VOICES STILL SEEMED TO REACH HIM. THEY WHISPERED OVER AND OVER AND WHILE MALIK STILL COULDN'T MAKE OUT DEFINITE WORDS HE COULD FEEL THE ANGER IN THEM.

"YEAH, EVEN AT FULL STRENGTH YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A WUSS TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT," JAVIER ROLLED HIS EYES BACK. MALIK GLARED.

"YOU JUST ENJOY PUSHING ME DOWN, DON'T YOU?" MALIK ASKED. JAVIER SHRUGGED.

"WHY NOT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT." JAVIER SNEERED. MALIK CROSSED HIS ARMS.

"THAT'S RIGHT," MALIK AGREED. "I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGRY." JAVIER SIGHED AND DECIDED HE HAD NOT OTHER CHOICE.

"FREAK," JAVIER WHISPERED.

“WHAT’D YOU SAY?” MALIK GLARED AT JAVIER.

“YOU HEARD ME. YOU’RE AN OUTCAST. YOUR OWN PEOPLE HATE YOU. NO WONDER YOUR VOICES ARE TORMENTING YOU. EVEN NATURE THINKS YOU’RE A FREAK.” JAVIER KNEW THAT IF THERE WAS ONE THING A DARK ELF HATED THE MOST IT WAS THE WORD “FREAK.” JAVIER NEVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD WHY BUT HE DID KNOW THAT THE INSULT WORKED WHEN MALIK’S PALE WHITE FACE BEGAN TO ACQUIRE COLOR.

“I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN.” MALIK GROWLED.

“FREAK.” JAVIER SPAT. MALIK TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND YELLED IN ANGER. MAGIC WAS RELEASED FROM HIS HAND. THE MAGICAL OUTPUT WAS FAR TOO GREAT FOR THE CELL’S BARRIERS TO HOLD BACK. BLUE FIRE AND LIGHTING SHOT AROUND THE CELL AS JAVIER FOUND HIMSELF DODGING FOR HIS LIFE. JAVIER STOOD IN FRONT OF THE CELL’S LOCKED DOOR. “FREAK!” HE SHOUTED ONCE MORE. HE ROLLED AWAY AT THE LAST SECOND WHEN A HUGE BLUE BOLT OF LIGHTNING NEARLY SPLIT HIM IN HALF. IT BLEW A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH THE LOCK. THE DOOR EASILY SWUNG OPEN. JAVIER GRINNED AND LOOKED AT MALIK.

“DON’T TELL ME…” MALIK BEGAN BEFORE HIS VOICE FADED AWAY.

“GOOD JOB, MALIK.” JAVIER PATTED THE ELF ON HIS BACK.

“YOU WERE PLANNING THAT ALL ALONG, WEREN’T YOU?” MALIK CRIED AS JAVIER CASUALLY STRUTTED OUT OF THE CELL. HE LOOKED AROUND THE DARK DUNGEONS AS IF HE WAS AN ARCHITECT PLANNING TO REMODEL.

“AND IT WORKED, DIDN’T IT?” JAVIER SMILED AND TURNED. “NOW, ELF, HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?”

“I’M NOT LEAVING, JAVIER.” MALIK CROSSED HIS ARMS DEFIANTLY.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT LEAVING? SURELY YOU DON’T PLAN TO LIVE DOWN HERE.” JAVIER LAUGHED.

“I CAN’T GO TO THE SURFACE.” MALIK REPLIED WITH A SERIOUS TONE. “THE THINGS I HEAR IN MY HEAD…IT’S TOO POWERFUL. DOWN HERE THE VOICES ARE SUPPRESSED.”

“SO YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT YOU’RE AFRAID OF A PUNISHMENT YOU JUSTLY DESERVE? YOU CAN’T EVEN FACE THE CONSEQUENCES AND FIND A WAY TO REDEEM YOURSELF. AND HERE I THOUGHT DARK ELVES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN HUMANS. NOW I KNOW THEY JUST COWER IN THE DARK RATHER THAN FACE THEIR FEARS. NO WONDER YOU’RE CALLED DARK ELVES.” JAVIER SCOFFED IN DISAPPOINTMENT. MALIK GLARED AND KICKED A NEARBY ROCK.

“HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I’D LIKE TO KILL YOU?” MALIK THREATENED AS HE STORMED PAST UP THE SET OF STAIRS. JAVIER GRINNED IN TRIUMPH. “YOU OWE ME, JAVIER.” MALIK SPOKE AS HE HEARD HIS FRIEND’S FOOTSTEPS BEHIND HIM. “I WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM THE WORLD. I FINALLY SUCCEED AND NOW YOU’RE DRAGGING ME BACK OUT INTO IT. I SWEAR, JAVIER, YOU’LL BE THE DEATH OF ME.”

“DON’T WORRY, MALIK.” JAVIER LAUGHED. “I’LL REPAY YOU SOMEDAY.”

“YES, AND YOU SAID THAT THE LAST TIME I SAVED YOUR LIFE. AND THE TIME BEFORE THAT. THIS TIME I’M HOLDING YOU TO YOUR WORD. I WON’T FORGET THIS.” MALIK RETORTED. JAVIER SMILED. IT WAS ALL JUST TEASING ANYWAY. “DO YOU HEAR THAT?” MALIK PUT HIS EAR TO THE STONE FLOOR. THE STONE HUMMED IN MUSICAL DISSONANCE AT HIS TOUCH. TO JAVIER ONLY THE SLIGHTEST VIBRATION AT THE SOLES OF HIS SHOES ALERTED HIM TO WHAT MALIK COULD HEAR.

“MACHINERY.” JAVIER GUESSED. MALIK NODDED AND ROSE. THE STONE STOPPED ITS VIBRATION AS THE WARMTH OF MALIK’S PALE WHITE HANDS FADED AWAY.

“YES AND NO.” MALIK TIED HIS SILVER HAIR BACK WITH A BLACK RIBBON. JAVIER KNEW MALIK WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT THE DARK ELF WAS PREPARING A SPELL. HIS PALE SKIN GLISTENED WITH SWEAT IN THE OVERHEATED TUNNEL. “WHATEVER IS DOWN THERE IS BEING POWERED BY WATER. AND WHERE THERE IS WATER…” MALIK’S POINTED CANINES GLEAMED AS HE SMILED DEVIOUSLY AT JAVIER.

“THERE’S A WAY OUT.” JAVIER FINISHED AS MALIK BEGAN TRACING RUNES ON THE FLOOR. THE STONE BEGAN TO SHINE AND BURN RED IN THE PLACES MALIK TOUCHED. MALIK GRABBED THE BACK OF JAVIER’S SHIRT AS THE FLOOR BEGAN TO SHAKE UNDER THE POWER OF HIS SPELL.

“HOLD ON TIGHT.” MALIK GRINNED. HIS BURGUNDY EYES FLARED AS THE FLOOR SUDDENLY BEGAN TO CRUMBLE BENEATH THEM. JAVIER’S EYES WIDENED AND HE FOUND HIMSELF CLUTCHING MALIK TIGHTLY AS THEY BEGAN TO FALL. MALIK WHOOPED IN EXCITEMENT. THEN, AS THEY FELL THROUGH THE AIR OF THE CAVERN BELOW THE TUNNEL, MALIK BEGAN TO MUTTER IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE. THEIR DESCENT BEGAN TO SLOW, AS DID JAVIER’S HEARTBEAT. HOWEVER, IT WASN'T UNTIL THEIR FEET WERE ON SOLID GROUND AGAIN THAT JAVIER FOUND HIMSELF ABLE TO BREATHE NORMALLY AGAIN.

"I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT," HE MUTTERED AS THEY CROUCHED ON A LEDGE OVERLOOKING A SMALL CAVERN WITH DIFFERENT TOOLS AND MACHINES DESIGNED FOR FORGING.

"GOTTA DO IT AGAIN," MALIK GRINNED ENTHUSIASTICALLY AS HE GRABBED JAVIER'S SHIRT AND BEGAN TO DESCEND AGAIN. JAVIER MANAGED TO CURSE BEFORE THEY DROPPED ANOTHER SIXTY FEET TO THE GROUND.

"I SWEAR TO GOD," JAVIER MUTTERED AS HE TRIED TO REGAIN HIS BREATH AGAIN.

"YOU HUMANS AND YOUR MONOTHEISM," MALIK SHOOK HIS HEAD. "THAT LOOKS PROMISING." MALIK POINTED TO AN OPEN PIPE THAT LED TO A SEWER GRATE IN THE SIDE OF THE WALL. JAVIER RUBBED HIS HANDS TOGETHER AND PULLED THE RUSTED GRATE AWAY.

"AFTER YOU," JAVIER MOTIONED TO THE HOLE IN THE WALL AS HE LOOKED AT MALIK. MALIK SIGHED AND STRODE UP TO THE HOLE. "POLYTHEIST," JAVIER MUTTERED. MALIK SLID DOWN THE WATER CHUTE LAUGHING.


	4. Mystery of You

AMADEUS’ EYES SCANNED THE STREETS. THERE SEEMED TO BE TWO CANTO SOLDIERS FOR EVERY CIVILIAN. SHE DIDN’T LIKE THOSE ODDS. THE SOLDIERS SEEMED TO DO AS THEY PLEASED, KNOWING NO ONE WOULD STAND IN THEIR WAY.

“HEY THERE, PRETTY LADY.” A SOLDIER APPROACHED HER. AMADEUS FROZE, TRYING TO DECIDE WHICH COURSE OF ACTION WOULD BRING ABOUT LESS ATTENTION. RESISTING THE SOLDIER WAS NOT ONE OF THEM. “ANY REASON WHY YOU’D HIDE YOUR FACE WITH THAT HOOD?” THE SOLDIER IN FRONT OF HER WASN’T BAD LOOKING. HE DIDN’T SMELL OF BEER AND SEX AS MOST OF THE OTHER SOLDIERS DID. HE WAS PROBABLY JUST A PLAYER. AMADEUS GRINNED. HE HAD NO CLUE WHAT SHE WAS HIDING UNDER THE HOOD. HE COULD SEE HER GREEN EYES SPARKLE, THOUGH HE INTERPRETED HER REACTION INCORRECTLY. HE TOUCHED HER FACE AND GENTLY PUSHED BACK THE HOOD. AMADEUS’ SILVER HAIR, PALE WHITE FACE AND POINTED EARS WERE REVEALED. “CHRIST, YOU’RE A DARK ELF!” THE SOLDIER JUMPED BACK. HE GRIMACED AS HE BEGAN TO WIPE HIS HAND ON HIS PANTS. AMADEUS NOTICED BUT TOOK NO INSULT TO THE ACTION.

“I’M LOOKING FOR A SOLDIER NAMED MALIK.” AMADEUS SMILED SLYLY. HER VOICE ALONE WAS ENOUGH TO SEDUCE ANY MORTAL MAN. SHE COULD SEE THE SOLDIER BEFORE HER FIGHT AN INNER STRUGGLE. NO DOUBT HE WAS BATTLING BETWEEN WHETHER OR NOT HE WAS ATTRACTED TO HER. DARK ELVES WEREN’T ACCEPTED IN THE HUMAN WORLD AND HE KNEW IT.

“YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN.” HE STUTTERED. “I DON’T KNOW ANY SOLDIERS BY THE NAME OF MALIK.”

“HE’S HERE. I’VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HIM FOR WEEKS. HE WAS SEEN LAST IN THIS TOWN. DARK ELF.” AMADEUS WATCHING HUNGRILY AS THE SOLDIER’S EXPRESSION CHANGED.

“OH, HIM. HE WAS ARRESTED AWHILE BACK. ATTACKED HIS COMMANDING OFFICER. HE’S MAD, THAT ELF. STARTED YELLING AND SCREAMING NONSENSE, AS IF HE HADN’T KILLED SOMEONE BEFORE.” THE SOLDIER LAUGHED AT SOMETHING THAT ONLY HE FOUND HUMOROUS. AMADEUS’ EYES WIDENED.

“KILLED SOMEONE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” AMADEUS ALREADY KNEW THE ANSWER. SHE FEARED THAT THE SOLDIER WOULD CONFIRM HER SUSPICIONS.

“LORD VOS ORDERED THE ANNIHILATION OF A VILLAGE SEVERAL MILES EAST OF HERE. SOMETHING TO DO WITH PLOTTING TO OVERTHROW THE THRONE. I WAS IN THE ATTACK WITH HIM. I REMEMBER HE WAS ANTSY THE ENTIRE TIME. IT WASN’T NORMAL FOR HIM. HE WAS USUALLY SO CALM. BUT HE KEPT MUTTERING UNDER HIS BREATH. AND AFTER THE ATTACK HE STARTED YELLING AND JUST WENT WILD. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ANYWAY? WHO ARE YOU?”

“I’M AMADEUS,” SHE SMILED DEVIOUSLY. “I’M MALIK’S EXECUTIONER.” AMADEUS THREW HER HOOD BACK UP OVER HER HEAD. “WE DIDN’T MEET.” SHE WHISPERED AS SHE STRODE AWAY FROM THE GAPING SOLDIER. AMADEUS HAD BEEN RIGHT THINKING THAT MALIK HAD PASSED THROUGH HERE. IT HAD TAKEN HER WEEKS TO TRACK HIM DOWN. HE DID SUCH AN EXCELLENT JOB OF HIDING HIS TRACKS. SHE WAS CLOSE NOW. SO CLOSE TO SOLVING THE MYSTERY OF HIS DISAPPEARANCE. AND HE WAS GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING. “YOU TORE ME TO PIECES, MALIK,” AMADEUS WHISPERED AS SHE WALKED SILENTLY OUT OF THE CITY. “NOW YOU’RE GOING TO PAY.”


	5. Start Again

“MALIK?” JAVIER REACHED OUT TO HIS FRIEND’S SHOULDER. MALIK DIDN’T FLINCH AWAY. HE CONTINUED TO STARE INTO THE DARK TUNNEL.

“HOME,” MALIK WHISPERED. TWO WEEKS OF TRAVEL AND FINALLY HE WAS STANDING BEFORE THE ENTRANCE OF HIS HOME. THE TERRORS OF PRISON WERE LONG GONE FOR JAVIER. BUT FOR MALIK THERE WERE STILL THE TERRORS RESIDING IN HIS MIND. EVEN NOW THEY PULLED AND TUGGED AT HIS SANITY.

JAVIER HEARD SOMETHING IN MALIK'S VOICE. IT SOUNDED LIKE LONGING. HE PUSHED MALIK FORWARD.

“GO ON, MALIK,” JAVIER GLARED ACCUSINGLY. “WE CAME ALL THIS WAY. I’M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU BACK OUT.” MALIK STARED AT HIS FRIEND IN AWE. SURE, JAVIER COULD BE AN ASS AT TIMES BUT IT WAS ALWAYS FOR MALIK’S OWN GOOD.

“DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT AGAIN?” MALIK WHISPERED. “DO YOU REALLY THINK I’LL BE ALLOWED A SECOND CHANCE?”

“YOU’LL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON’T TRY.” JAVIER WATCHED SILENTLY AS MALIK TOOK A DEEP BREATH.

“YOU REALLY THINK I SHOULD DO THIS?” MALIK TURNED ONCE AGAIN. HE WAS STALLING.

“OF COURSE!” JAVIER CRIED IN ANNOYANCE. MALIK SMILED. "IT'S YOUR HOME RIGHT?"

“I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE THIS ALL UP," MALIK SIGHED. "THANKS, JAVIER. FOR ALL YOU’VE DONE.” HE LOOKED BACK AT THE TUNNEL ENTRANCE. “I GUESS THIS IS GOODBYE FOR NOW.” MALIK SIGHED.

“DON’T LET ME STOP YOU.” JAVIER JOKED. “YOU BELONG DOWN THERE, WHETHER YOU WERE BANISHED OR NOT.” MALIK CURTLY NODDED, MORE TO ASSURE HIMSELF OF JAVIER’S STATEMENT. WITHOUT A BACKWARDS GLANCE MALIK STRODE INTO THE CAVE UNTIL HE WAS COMPLETELY SURROUNDED BY DARKNESS.

THE TUNNEL STRETCHED ON AND ON AS MALIK BECAME MORE ON EDGE. ANY MOMENT NOW THE KEEPER OF THE TUNNEL WILL STOP HIM AND TRY TO TURN HIM AWAY.

“I SHOULDN’T BE HERE,” MALIK WHISPERED TO HIMSELF. HE COULD FEEL BUTTERFLIES IN HIS STOMACH. THE INSISTENT VOICES THAT BUZZED IN HIS HEAD SEEMED TO QUIET SUDDENLY. MALIK TOOK THAT AS HIS CUE TO FALL TO HIS KNEES. THE KEEPER OF THE TUNNEL HADN’T APPROACHED HIM BUT MALIK KNEW BOTH HE AND THEIR GODDESS WAS LISTENING. “I HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE,” HE SPOKE ALOUD. “ACCORDING TO YOUR DECREE I SHOULD BE KILLED.” HE PAUSED BRIEFLY, AS IF WAITING FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN BUT CONTINUED WHEN NOTHING CAME TO PASS. “I HAVE DONE MANY TERRIBLE DEEDS IN MY LIFE. EVEN NOW I AM CURSED WITH NATURE’S HATEFUL WORDS CONTINUOUSLY CHIPPING AWAY AT MY SOUL. I RECOGNIZE MY CRIMES. I RECOGNIZE THE FACT THAT I WAS WRONG. I ASK FOR FORGIVENESS. I ASK TO BE GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE. ALLOW ME TO RETURN HOME. I BEAR URGENT NEWS AND WISH FOR A CHANCE TO REDEEM MYSELF.” MALIK SWALLOWED NERVOUSLY. THE TUNNEL WAS QUIET AND FOR A MOMENT MALIK THOUGHT HIS PRAYERS WOULD GO UNANSWERED.

"THE KEEPER HEARS AND ACKNOWLEDGES, FORSAKEN ONE," A VOICE CALLED TO MALIK. "YOU MAY PROCEED AND TALK WITH THE MATRON MOTHER TO REDEEM YOURSELF." MALIK SIGHED AS THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE DISSIPATED. HE GRABBED THE DIRT ON THE GROUND, NEARLY READY TO CRY WITH JOY. HE WAS FINALLY GOING HOME.


	6. Never Be the Same

"MALIK," THE MATRON MOTHER LOOKED AT THE ELF, HIDING HER SURPRISE. "I ASSUME THE KEEPER HAS A LEGITIMATE REASON FOR LETTING YOU REENTER THIS PLACE YOU ONCE CALLED HOME."

"AND HOME IT STILL IS," MALIK REPLIED AS HE BENT DOWN ON A SINGLE KNEE IN RESPECT TO HIS MATRON MOTHER.

"PRAY TELL THE REASON FOR YOUR UNEXPECTED VISIT, MALIK. I KNOW WE'RE ALL DYING TO KNOW," THE MATRON MOTHER MOTIONED TO MALIK'S MANY SISTERS OF HOUSE WHO WATCHED HIM IN SUSPICION. MALIK SWALLOWED. HIS NEXT WORDS WOULD EITHER KEEP HIM IN HIS HOME OR BANISH HIM ONCE MORE.

"I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT THE DARK ELVES AS A RACE ARE IN DANGER OF BEING ANNIHILATED," MALIK CONFESSED. WHEN NO ONE COMMENTED ON THE STATEMENT MALIK CONTINUED. "I WAS PART OF AN ATTACK ON A VILLAGE NORTHEAST OF HERE. I WAS AWARE THAT THE TOWN WAS FULL OF INNOCENT PEOPLE YET I TOOK PART IN IT ANYWAY. NATURE HERSELF HAS DECIDED TO PUNISH ME FOR MY ACTIONS."

"AND WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH AN ATTACK, MALIK?" THE MATRON MOTHER ASKED AND ALL OF HER DAUGHTERS OF TEACHING NODDED IN AGREEMENT. THEY WANTED TO KNOW THIS MYSTERY AS WELL.

"LORD VOS LEADS THE HUMANS LIKE YOU LEAD THE ELVES, MOTHER," MALIK EXPLAINED. HE KNEW THAT NO ONE ELSE IN THE ROOM KNEW MUCH ABOUT THE SURFACE. "HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE US ATTACK THE VILLAGE. AT FIRST, I THOUGHT HE WAS MERELY TRYING TO EXPAND HIS RULE AND REMIND THE PEOPLE OF THEIR LOYALTIES. BUT THAT WAS NOT THE CASE.

"I BEGAN TO LOOK INTO HIS TACTICS A LITTLE MORE ABOUT A WEEK BEFORE THIS ATTACK. HE'S BEEN CIRCLING AROUND OUR LOCATION AND BEEN BUILDING HIS DEFENSES ON THE BORDER. HE'S BEEN GATHERING WEAPONS AND INSTRUMENTS DESIGNED FOR UNDERGROUND TRAVEL."

"AND HOW CAN YOU BE SURE OF ANY OF THIS?"

" AT FIRST I WASN'T," MALIK ADMITTED. "BUT IN THEIR DUNGEONS, AFTER I HAD ATTACKED ONE OF THEIR OFFICERS, I WAS ABLE TO THINK A BIT MORE CLEARLY. LORD VOS HAD PUT ME ON THAT RAID ON PURPOSE. IT WAS TO CONFIRM OUR WEAKNESS. HE SAW THAT KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE DROVE ME MAD. IN RESPONSE, HE'S BEEN GATHERING UNWILLING CIVILIANS TO FORCE INTO THE ARMY. KILLING THEM WILL NO DOUBT CAUSE US TO TURN AGAINST OURSELVES," MALIK FINISHED. THE MATRON MOTHER TAPPED HER CHIN THOUGHTFULLY.

"I WILL ADMIT," SHE EVENTUALLY SIGHED, "THIS IS INTERESTING NEWS." MALIK FELT A SMALL MOMENT OF PRIDE. "I MUST CONSULT FURTHER WITH THE GODS AND SEE WHAT CAN AND MUST BE DONE ABOUT THIS." SHE STOOD FROM HER THRONE. MALIK REMAINED KNEELING WITH HIS HEAD BOWED TO THE FLOOR AS WAS CUSTOMARY. "IN THE MEANTIME," SHE ADDED, "YOU MAY STAY." MALIK COULDN'T RESIST SMILING AS HE STARED AT THE TILED FLOOR. "BUT ONE MISTAKE AND YOU'RE GONE," SHE WARNED.

"YES, MOTHER," MALIK RESPONDED OBEDIENTLY. IT WASN'T UNTIL THE MATRON AND HIS SISTERS HAD LEFT THAT MALIK WAS FINALLY ABLE TO PICK HIMSELF UP FROM THE FLOOR. HE SIGHED AND STRETCHED, ALREADY FEELING BETTER. EVEN NATURE'S CURSE SEEMED TO QUIET ITSELF FOR THIS MOMENT. WITH A SIGH OF CONTENT MALIK STEPPED OUT OF THE LARGE CRYSTALLINE MANSION AND INTO THE CAVERN OF THE CITY OF DARK ELVES. HE BREATHED IN THE MOIST UNDERGROUND AIR AND CLOSED HIS EYES IN SATISFACTION.

“MALIK?” THE COOING WHISPER MADE MALIK JUMP IN SURPRISE.  HE KNEW THAT VOICE. HE GREW UP LISTENING TO IT. HE HAD WATCHED HOW EASILY THE VOICE COULD MANIPULATE HUMANS, A TRAIT MANY FEMALE ELVES HAD. MALIK STOPPED MID-STEP. THE LAST TIME HE HAD HEARD THAT VOICE THE OWNER OF IT HAD BEEN CRYING. MALIK TURNED.

“I KNOW YOU,” MALIK WHISPERED. THE FEMALE DARK ELF STOOD IN SHOCK BEFORE HIM. HER HAIR WAS LONGER THAN HE REMEMBERED. SHE HAD DEFINITELY GROWN TALLER. WHEN MALIK LEFT SHE HAD BEEN FRAIL AND SKINNY, NOT YET GROWN INTO HER FULL ELVEN BEAUTY. BUT NEITHER HAD HE. HE WAS SURPRISED SHE KNEW HIM.

“LOOK INTO MY EYES, MALIK.” IT WAS A SMALL ELVEN POWER. ONE COULD SHARE MEMORIES BY STARING INTO ANOTHER’S EYES. BUT MALIK DIDN’T NEED TO LOOK.

“I REMEMBER, AMADEUS. I DON’T NEED TO BE REMINDED.” HE REPLIED COLDLY. AMADEUS’ EYES FLARED IN ANGER.

“THEN WHY DID YOU NOT COME BACK?” SHE SCOWLED. MALIK’S EYES WIDENED IN REALIZATION.

“NO ONE TOLD YOU ANYTHING?” HE ASKED IN SHOCK. HE HAD SUSPECTED THAT NO ONE WOULD TELL HER ANYTHING ABOUT HIS DEPARTURE AT FIRST. BUT FOR THEM TO KEEP SUCH A SECRET FOR SO LONG WAS ALMOST UNFATHOMABLE.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING?" AMADEUS CRIED. "YOU LEFT WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION. FOR MONTHS I CHASED YOU DOWN UP THERE ON THE SURFACE."

"YOU WENT TO THE SURFACE?" MALIK ASKED IN SHOCK, HOLDING HIS SILVER HAIR BACK AGAINST HIS HEAD IN SURPRISE.

"YOU HURT ME, MALIK," AMADEUS SNEERED. "YOU HURT ME MORE THAN ANYTHING. I WASN'T GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT." HER HANDS SHOOK IN ANGER.

"AMADEUS, WAIT," MALIK GRABBED HER SHOULDERS. SHE TRIED TO BREAK AWAY BUT FOUND HERSELF UNABLE TO. MALIK HAD GROWN STRONGER SINCE THE LAST TIME SHE SAW HIM.

"I SWORE I WOULD KILL YOU!" SHE CRIED AS SHE TRIED TO PUSH HIM AWAY. MALIK HELD HER TIGHTLY.

"I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU," HE TRIED REASONING.

"OH BULL SHIT!" SHE USED THE HUMAN EXPRESSION SHE HAD LEARNED AFTER BEING ON THE SURFACE FOR A FEW WEEKS. "YOU LEFT WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION AND YOU NEVER CAME BACK. YOU NEVER EVEN TRIED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH ME!" AMADEUS SHOUTED.

"AMADEUS, I WAS BANISHED!" MALIK YELLED OVER HER. SHE QUICKLY STOPPED FIDGETING.

"WHAT?" SHE ASKED IN CONFUSION.

"I WAS BANISHED," MALIK REPEATED. "I NEVER CAME BACK AND NEVER CONTACTED YOU BECAUSE I JUST COULDN'T DO THOSE THINGS. I WASN'T ALLOWED."

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO EXPLORE THE WORLD," AMADEUS MUTTERED SUSPICIOUSLY.

"I WAS YOUNG AND PROUD," MALIK ROLLED HIS EYES. "I WAS EMBARRASSED TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH. I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO WALK AWAY FROM IT ALL." AMADEUS SHUDDERED AND HUNG HER HEAD.

"I JUST CAN'T WALK AWAY," SHE WHISPERED. MALIK SIGHED. "I LOVE YOU MALIK. I'M NOT THE SAME PERSON I WAS BEFORE I MET YOU. YOU CHANGED MY LIFE. AND RIGHT WHEN I WAS GOING TO ALLOW YOU IN IT, YOU WALKED OUT." A TEAR FELL FROM AMADEUS' EYE. MALIK WIPED IT AWAY.

"I'M SORRY, AMADEUS. I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH," MALIK HUNG HIS HEAD.

"DAMN RIGHT!" SHE SHOUTED AND SMACKED HIM ON THE HEAD.

"OUCH," HE FLINCHED AND RUBBED HIS TEMPLE.

"DON'T EVER PULL THAT KIND OF STUNT AGAIN!" AMADEUS SCOLDED AS SHE WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND HIM IN A HUG. MALIK SIGHED THEN SMILED AS HE HUGGED HER BACK.

"I WON'T," HE WHISPERED. "I PROMISE."


	7. Confession

“GODS,” JAVIER GROANED AS HE SAT UP FROM THE CONCRETE FLOOR. “WHERE THE HELL AM I?” THERE WAS A CONSTANT POUNDING IN HIS HEAD AND HE COULDN’T BE SURE IF IT WAS A NORMAL HEADACHE OR NOT. HE ATTEMPTED TO LOOK AROUND HIMSELF TO SEE WHERE HE WAS, BUT MOVEMENT ONLY BROUGHT PAIN.

“YOU’RE IN A DUNGEON,” A VOICE CALLED FROM SOMEWHERE ABOVE HIM. JAVIER QUICKLY LOOKED UP TOWARDS THE SPEAKER. HIS ENTIRE SPINE BURST INTO PAIN THAT FELT LIKE HE HAD BEEN THROWN INTO A FIRE. JAVIER SCREAMED IN AGONY AS HE CURLED UP ON THE FLOOR. HE REMEMBERED GETTING DRUNK LAST NIGHT, BUT THIS KIND OF PAIN WAS NOT WHAT A HANGOVER FELT LIKE. JAVIER’S EYES WIDENED AS HE NOTICED THE SKIN ON HIS HAND MOVING, AS IF SOMETHING UNDERNEATH WERE TRYING TO COME OUT.

“WHAT’D YOU DO TO ME?” JAVIER YELLED AND FORCED HIMSELF TO LOOK UP. ON A BALCONY, HIGH ABOVE THE GROUND LEVEL WHERE JAVIER WAS, LORD VOS STARED DOWN AT HIM. LORD VOS GRINNED.

“DON’T WORRY. THE TRANSFORMATION IS NEARLY COMPLETE. THE INFECTION WILL TAKE OVER COMPLETELY. IN ALL SENSE YOU’LL BE DEAD. DON’T WORRY,” LORD VOS LAUGHED AS HE SAW JAVIER GRIMACE. “IT’S COMPLETELY PAINLESS.”

“WHY ME?” JAVIER ASKED THROUGH CLENCHED TEETH. HIS SKIN BEGAN RIPPING, REVEALING AN ALMOST SCALE-LIKE HIDE BENEATH IT. THE AGONY WAS UNBEARABLE.

“YOU KNOW THE LOCATION OF THE DARK ELVES,” LORD VOS STATED WITH A SHRUG. “I KNOW YOU DO. SOMEONE REPORTED THE FACT THAT YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH THE DARK ELF, MALIK?” HE GRINNED, SHOWING HE ALREADY KNEW THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION.

“SO THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF TORTURE?” JAVIER HISSED. HE GASPED AS A MULTITUDE OF THOUGHTS FLOODED HIS HEAD. HE WASN’T SURE WHAT TO THINK OF THEM. THEY WERE ALL DOUBTS HE HAD AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER. HIDDEN THOUGHTS THAT HE NEVER REALLY PONDERED OVER. IN A WAY, IT WAS ALMOST LIKE THEY WEREN’T EVEN HIS THOUGHTS: FEAR OF DEATH, JEALOUSY OVER MALIK…

“NO, THIS ISN’T TORTURE.” LORD VOS GRINNED. “YOU’RE GOING TO LEAD US TO THE DARK ELVES. AND THEN YOU’LL KILL AS MUCH OF THEM AS YOU CAN, INCLUDING YOUR FRIEND MALIK.”

“BASTARD,” JAVIER GROANED BUT FOUND THE WORDS QUICKLY DYING ON HIS LIPS. WHY WAS MALIK SO SPECIAL? WHY WAS HE SO ACCEPTED IN THE HUMAN WORLD, WHERE JAVIER HIMSELF WAS NOT? WHY WAS HE SO POWERFUL? WHY WAS HE ALWAYS THE ONE SAVING JAVIER? “WHY DOES HE GET SPECIAL ATTENTION?” JAVIER GROWLED IN A VOICE THAT WASN’T HIS OWN.

“YOU HATE HIM FOR IT DON’T YOU?” LORD VOS GRINNED AS HE WATCHED THE TRANSFORMATION.

“NO,” JAVIER WHISPERED. “PLEASE,” HE BEGGED, “I DON’T WANT TO HURT MALIK.” THE SAME HATEFUL THOUGHTS RETURNED ONCE MORE TO HIS HEAD. WITH A ROAR OF INDECISION AND PAIN, JAVIER FELL UNCONSCIOUS.


	8. Shadows

AMADEUS DROOPED HER HEAD AND SIGHED. SHE KNEW OF THE CURSE THAT HAUNTED MALIK. SHE KNEW WHAT NATURE INTENDED. IT WOULD EVENTUALLY RUIN HIM. SHE KNEW IF SOMETHING WEREN’T DONE, MALIK WOULD DIE. WHAT BOTHERED HER WAS THAT SHE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

“QUEEN OF DARKNESS, LADY OF THE UNDERWORLD, I SEEK YOUR GUIDANCE.” AMADEUS WHISPERED OVER THE BASIN OF WATER SHE STOOD BEFORE. “I MUST KNOW WHAT WILL BECOME OF MALIK.” HERE IN THIS CHAPEL DEVOTED TO THEIR GODDESS, AMADEUS KNEW SHE COULD ASK ANYTHING AND HAVE HER QUESTIONS ANSWERED, THOUGH IT NEVER REALLY HAPPENED IN THE WAY SHE WISHED. THE WATER IN THE BASIN SHIMMERED SLIGHTLY AND A VOICE, SMOOTH AS SILK, CAME OUT OF IT IN SONG.

“MALIK HAS TWO PATHS. ONE SHALL LEAD HIM TO GLORY AND HE WILL SAVE YOUR RACE FROM AN IMPENDING DOOM.” AT THESE WORDS, AMADEUS PANICKED. SHE KNEW OF NO SUCH DOOM AND IT UNSETTLED HER. HOWEVER, HER TIME WITH HER GODDESS WAS LIMITED AND SHE WOULD NOT STRAY FROM THE QUESTION SHE HOPED TO ANSWER. “THE OTHER,” THE VOICE CONTINUED, “WILL BE HIS DEATH.” AMADEUS’ HEART STOPPED. THIS IS WHAT SHE HAD FEARED. THE WATER BEGAN TO SETTLE AND AMADEUS PANICKED.

“WAIT! HELP!” AMADEUS CRIED OUT WITH ALL HER HEART AND SOUL, HER CRY ECHOING OFF THE WALLS OF THE CHURCH. THE WATER SOON BECAME MISTY ONCE MORE.

“YOU INQUIRE OF ME FURTHER, CHILD?” THE VOICE SANG, THOUGH THREATENINGLY. AMADEUS FLINCHED.

“WHAT CAN I DO TO STOP MALIK FROM DYING?” AMADEUS WHISPERED. THE WATER CHURNED SLIGHTLY.

“I SENSE A HATRED IN YOUR HEART,” THE GODDESS ELUDED THE QUESTION. “A HATRED FOR MALIK.” AMADEUS FROWNED.

“FORGIVE ME,” AMADEUS MUTTERED. “IT IS A HATRED BROUGHT ON BY THE WAY HE ACTS. ALL HIS LIES AND DECEITS OF THE PAST ARE ETCHED INTO MY MEMORY. I CAN’T PRETEND THAT THEY NEVER HAPPENED.”

“IS SUCH A BEING WORTH SAVING?” THE VOICE STARTED TO FADE. AMADEUS STARED AT THE WATER IN FEAR AS IT GREW CALM. AMADEUS FELL TO HER KNEES, HAVING FELT THAT SHE FAILED.

“YES,” AMADEUS WHISPERED. “HE IS WORTH SAVING.”

 

“YOU DO REALIZE WHAT THIS CURSE MEANS?” THE MATRON MOTHER WHIPSERED TO MALIK. MALIK TRIED TO SWALLOW PAST THE LUMP IN HIS THROAT.

“I DO,” HE WHISPERED. THE MATRON MOTHER SIGHED AND RUBBED HER TEMPLES.

“YOU LEAVE ME IN A STRANGE PREDICAMENT, MALIK. DO I SPARE YOU FROM THIS CURSE, AND OUR RACE FROM THE HUMILATION OF SUCH A CURSE EXISTING AMONGST IT, BY KILLING YOU? OR DO I LET YOU LIVE, AND HAVE THE ADVANTAGE OF THE KNOWLEDGE YOU POSSESS ABOUT THESE HUMANS?” MALIK SHUDDERED.

“I HATE TO BE SELFISH,” MALIK BEGAN, “BUT I FEAR THAT KILLING ME BEFORE MY TIME WAS SPENT WOULD ONLY RESULT IN THIS CURSE FOLLOWING ME AFTER DEATH AND INTO OBLIVION. BUT AS FOR KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THE HUMANS, I’M AFRAID THERE IS LITTLE I CAN OFFER THAT WILL BE TO OUR ADVANTAGE.” MALIK HUNG HIS HEAD.

“IS THERE?” THE MATRON MOTHER GRINNED, AS IF SENSING SOMETHING BEHIND MALIK’S WORDS. “SURELY AFTER ALL THE TIME YOU SPENT ON THE SURFACE, YOU MANAGED TO GLEAM SOMETHING OF IMPORTANCE? SURELY YOU HAVE CONNECTIONS?” MALIK HESITATED, TRYING TO RECALL ANYTHING THAT WOULD HELP.

“UNFORTUNATELY, I’M AFRAID I ONLY MADE ONE ACQUAINTANCE AND HE IS HARDLY A PERSON TO GO TO IN A TIME SUCH AS OURS.” MALIK COULDN’T HELP BUT SMILE AT THE MEMORY OF JAVIER.

“THUS ANOTHER PROBLEM,” THE MATRON MOTHER WHISPERED. “BUT YOU’VE FOUGHT AGAINST THESE HUMANS, HAVE YOU NOT?” SHE EXCLAIMED WITH SUDDEN INSIGHT. “YOU’VE SEEN THEIR STYLE OF FIGHTING? YOU KNOW THEIR STRATAGEMS?”

“YES,” MALIK REPLIED CAUTIOUSLY. HE WASN’T SURE WHAT HIS MATRON MOTHER WAS THINKING BUT HE WAS WARY OF IT ALL THE SAME.

“IT WOULD BE TO OUR ADVANTAGE TO HAVE YOU ON THE BATTLEFIELD. IF YOU COULD INSTRUCT OUR FIGHTERS IN THE WAYS OF THE HUMANS, WE WOULD HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST THEM, WOULD WE NOT? AND YOU’RE AN EXCELLENT FIGHTER AS IT IS. IT WOULD BE A WASTE TO KEEP YOU FROM THE FIGHT.” SHE STARED THOUGHTFULLY IN THE DISTANCE AS MALIK WATCHED HER IN WORRY. IT TOOK HIM SEVERAL SECONDS BEFORE HE VOICED HIS WORRY.

“AND IF THIS CURSE,” MALIK LAID A HAND ON HIS CHEST, “SHOULD KILL ME BEFORE THEN?” HE WAITED WORRIEDLY YET PATIENTLY FOR AN ANSWER. THE MATRON MOTHER LOOKED AT HIM WITH CURIOSITY.

“THERE IS A WAY TO LIFT IT,” SHE FINALLY STATED. MALIK’S EYES WIDENED.

“WHY DIDN’T,” MALIK PAUSED AS HIS VOICE ROSE TO A YELL. HE CLOSED HIS EYES AND CONTINUED IN HIS PREVIOUS HUSHED TONE, AS THE MATRON MOTHER EXPECTED OF HIM, “WHY DID YOU NOT SAY SOMETHING SOONER?” MALIK ASKED.

“BECAUSE IT REQUIRES A GREAT SACRIFICE,” SHE REPLIED. MALIK FELT HIS HEART SINK ONCE MORE. “YOU KILLED MANY, I PRESUME?” SHE ASKED. MALIK FLINCHED AT THE MEMORY. THE VOICES BEGAN TO FLOOD HIS HEAD AND IT WAS MORE THAN JUST THE VOICES OF NATURE. IT WAS THE VOICES OF THOSE WHO HAD DIED AS WELL. A TEAR FELL FROM HIS EYE AS HE NODDED IN CONFIRMATION. “A GREAT SACRIFICE,” SHE STATED ONCE AGAIN AS A WHISPER.

“I UNDERSTAND,” MALIK STATED. FOR HIS SINS, THE MATRON MOTHER HERSELF WOULD HAVE TO DIE.

 

“DAUGHTER!” THE MATRON MOTHER GRINNED AS AMADEUS APPROACHED.

“MOTHER,” AMADEUS KNEELED FOR AN INSTANT AND STOOD ONCE AGAIN. FOR OTHERS, IT WAS RUDE IF THEY EVER ROSE AGAIN FROM THE GROUND WITHOUT THE MATRON MOTHER’S CONSENT. AMADEUS WAS “MATRON IN TRAINING” SO THE ACT WAS PURELY A SIGN OF LOVE AND RESPECT FOR HER MOTHER. NOT EVEN THE “DAUGHTERS” STATIONED NEXT TO HER MOTHER’S THRONE COULD ACT IN SUCH A WAY.

“SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT MY DAUGHTER IS WORRIED,” THE MATRON MOTHER ROSE FROM HER SEAT AND PLACED HER HANDS ON AMADEUS’ SHOULDERS. AMADEUS LOOKED AWAY.

“IT’S MALIK,” AMADEUS WHISPERED. “I TRIED TO SEE IF THERE WERE SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HIM BUT, AS USUAL, I ONLY RECEIVED ELUSIVE ANSWERS.” AMADEUS SIGHED AND LOOKED AWAY. THE MATRON MOTHER’S EYES FLASHED.

“THERE ARE TIMES,” THE MATRON MOTHER WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND AMADEUS, “THAT YOU MUST COME TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT SOME THINGS ARE NOT UNDER YOUR CONTROL. YOU SIMPLY HAVE TO LET THINGS PLAY OUT AS DESTINY INTENDED THEM TOO.”

“AND IF DESTINY PUTS OUT TWO PATHS BEFORE A PERSON?” AMADEUS ASKED, PULLING AWAY. “WHO THEN GETS TO DECIDE WHICH PATH IS THE ONE THAT PERSON SHOULD TAKE?”

“ARE WE STILL TALKING ABOUT MALIK?” THE MATRON MOTHER ASKED IN CURIOSITY. AMADEUS SIGHED AND SAT ON A NEARBY BENCH THAT WAS OTHERWISE USED FOR ONLY DECORATION.

“I SPOKE WITH HER,” AMADEUS ADMITTED AND THEY BOTH KNOW OF WHOM AMADEUS SPOKE. “SHE SAID MALIK COULD SAVE US FROM SOMETHING AWFUL THAT’S ABOUT TO HAPPEN. WOULD YOU KNOW OF THIS?” AMADEUS ASKED, THOUGH SHE ALREADY KNEW THE ANSWER. THE MATRON MOTHER KNEW EVERYTHING.

“IT IS THE REASON WHY MALIK RETURNED,” SHE NODDED. “HE CAME TO WARN US.” AMADEUS’ EYES WIDNED AND SHE DROPPED HER HANDS IN HER LAP.

“SO THAT’S WHY HE WAS LET IN,” AMADEUS WHISPERED. AFTER A LONG SILENCE, AMADEUS LOOKED UP. “DO YOU THINK HE REALLY CAN HELP US?” AMADEUS DARED TO ASK. IT WAS NEVER WISE TO MAKE THE MATRON MOTHER PICK SIDES, BUT AMADEUS HAD TO KNOW. THE MATRON MOTHER SIGHED.

“DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN MALIK FIRST CAME TO US?” SHE ASKED. AMADEUS SHOOK HER HEAD. SHE HAD BEEN TOO YOUNG. “HIS FATHER BROUGHT HIM TO US FROM A LOST CITY OF DARK ELVES. HE SAID THAT THE BOY WAS A FIGHTER AND THAT HE WISHED FOR HIS SON TO TRAIN HERE IN OUR GRAND CITY AND ONE DAY SERVE ME AS A FINE SOLDIER.

“IT WAS NOT IMPRESSED. MANY CHILDREN CAME THROUGH THE AREA AT THE TIME, CLAIMING TO BE FIGHTERS. IN TRUTH, MALIK WAS NO BETTER THAN THE REST. BUT THERE WAS ONE REASON ALONE I ACCEPTED HIM INTO OUR HOUSE.” THE MATRON MOTHER’S EYES GLISTENED OVER AT THE MEMORY.

“WHAT WAS IT?” AMADEUS ASKED.

“SHE,” EMPHASIZING THE WORD ALLOWED AMADEUS TO KNOW OF WHOM HER MOTHER SPOKE, “TOLD ME TO. SHE TOLD ME THAT HIS SPIRIT WAS DIFFERENT THAN THAT OF THE OTHER CHILDREN. HE WOULD EXCEL WHERE OTHERS WOULD NOT. HE WAS A FIGHTER NOT IN APPEARANCE, BUT IN MIND AND HEART.” THE MATRON MOTHER SIGHED. “IT PAINED ME GREATLY WHEN I HAD TO BANISH HIM.” AMADEUS FROWNED IN AGREEMENT. SHE WONDERED BRIEFLY WHY HER MOTHER HADN’T INFORMED HER OF THE DECISION BUT QUICKLY DISMISSED THE THOUGHT. THERE WAS A GOOD REASON. OF THAT, AMADEUS WAS CERTAIN. “MALIK IS SPECIAL,” SHE CONCLUDED, “BUT I AM UNSURE WHETHER HE COULD BRING ABOUT A SUCCESSFUL VICTORY IN THE COMING BATTLE.”

AMADEUS SIGHED AS SHE THOUGHT ABOUT ALL THAT SHE HAD LEARNED. SHE STILL HADN’T GIVEN UP HOPE ON FINDING A SOLUTION. THERE OBVIOUSLY WAS ONE, FOR THEIR GODDESS WOULD NOT HAVE CONTACTED HER OTHERWISE.

“I’M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP,” AMADEUS WHISPERED TO HERSELF AND STOOD.

“IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEEDED?” THE MATRON MOTHER ASKED AS HER DAUGHTER BEGAN TO LEAVE. AMADEUS TURNED, SHOOK HER HEAD, AND SMILED.

“I’VE LEARNED ALL THAT I COULD,” AMADEUS DIPPED HER HEAD SLIGHTLY.

“ONE LAST THING,” THE MATRON MOTHER STOPPED AMADEUS BEFORE SHE COULD LEAVE. “LET OUR LADY OF DARKNESS GUIDE THE PATHS BEFORE US,” SHE ADVISED, “FOR YOUR OWN SANITY. DON’T TRY TO TAKE ON TASKS TOO BIG FOR YOU.” HER FOREHEAD WRINKLED IN WORRY. AMADEUS FLASHED A COMFORTING SMILE.

“I SHALL TRY,” SHE GRINNED AND DISAPPEARED OUT INTO THE UNDERGROUND CAVE SYSTEM. HER DESTINATION: BACK TO THE CATHEDRAL WHERE THEY WORSHIPPED THEIR GODDESS. AMADEUS KNEW THAT AN ANSWER HAD TO BE THERE. “THINK,” AMADEUS WHISPERED TO HIMSELF. “MALAK HAS BEEN CURSED FOR KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE. WHAT COULD LIFT THIS CURSE?” SHE BEGAN BITING HER NAIL. “IT WOULD HAVE TO BE A GREAT SACRIFICE OF SOME SORT.” AMADEUS’ EYES WIDENED. SHE HAD A HUNCH.

HURRYING TOWARDS THE CATHEDRAL, AMADEUS QUICKLY RECALLED THE WAY OF THEIR HUNTERS. WITH EACH KILL, THE HUNTER WOULD CUT HIMSELF. IT WAS A SACRIFICE MADE IN EXCHANGE FOR TAKING THE LIFE OF THE BEAST. AMADEUS’ HEART FLUTTERED.

“BUT WHAT,” SHE WHISPERED TO HERSELF AS SHE BURST THROUGH THE CATHEDRAL DOORS, “WOULD BE GREAT ENOUGH TO AMOUNT TO ALL THE INNOCENTS MALIK KILLED?” SHE CAME TO STOP BEFORE THE BASIN OF WATER. “AND WOULD SUCH A SACRIFICE BE WORTH IT?” AMADEUS WHISPERED TO HERSELF. SHE REMEMBERED THOSE HAUNTING WORDS THAT SANG THROUGH HER HEAD AND SHE REMEMBERED HER REPLY. MALIK WAS WORTH SAVING, MORESO NOW THAT HE COULD SAVE THEIR ENTIRE RACE. THE QUESTION WAS HOW.

 

MALIK WRESTLED WITH HIS MIND, TRYING TO GAIN CONTROL OVER THE VOICES THAT BOMBARDED HIS THOUGHTS. HE COULD NO LONGER SLEEP AT NIGHT BECAUSE OF THEM. HIS STRENGTH WAS WEAKENING AND ANYTHING HE ATE TASTED VILE AND HE THREW IT UP MINUTES LATER.

“THIS IS HOW IT KILLS YOU,” MALIK WHISPERED TO HIMSELF AS HE SAT AGAINST A ROCK, STARING AT THE CAVERN CEILING ABOVE HIM. “WAS IT WORTH IT?” MALIK ASKED HIMSELF. “WAS IT WORTH IT COMING BACK HERE?” HE THOUGHT OF ALL THE PEOPLE HE HAD GROWN UP AROUND. “OF COURSE IT WAS,” MALIK SNARLED. “THEY WOULD’VE DIED WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING WHAT WAS HAPPENING IF I HADN’T COME TO WARN THEM.” HE SIGHED AND DROOPED HIS HEAD. “BUT IT STILL ISN’T ENOUGH.” MALIK SIGHED.

HE BEGAN TO COUGH, AND EACH NEW SPASM CAUSED HIS MUSCLES TO SCREAM IN PAIN. LOOKING AT HIS HAND, MALIK SAW BLOOD. HE SIGHED AND RETURNED TO LOOKING AT THE ROOF OF THE CAVERN. HE WAS DYING AND THERE WAS NOTHING HE COULD DO ABOUT IT.

“IF I COULD ASK ONE LAST THING,” MALIK WHISPERED TO HIS GODDESS, NOT EVEN KNOWING IF SHE LISTENED, “I WOULD LIKE TO ASK THAT THESE PEOPLE BE SPARED OF THE HARM THAT IS GOING TO BEFALL THEM.” MALIK CLOSED HIS EYES. “DON’T LET THEM GO THROUGH THE SAME SUFFERING I WENT THROUGH.” HE BEGAN COUGHING ONCE MORE.

THEN, AS IF SOMEONE SUDDENLY SHUT OFF A SWITCH, THE VOICES IN HIS HEAD DISAPPEARED. MALIK’S EYES WIDENED, WONDERING IF SOMETHING WAS WRONG. WAS HE ABOUT TO DIE? WAS HE ALLOWED A MOMENT OF PEACE JUST SECONDS BEFORE HE DIED? HE PANICKED AND LOOKED AT THE BLOOD THAT WAS NOW DRYING ON HIS HAND. THE PAIN HAD BEEN REAL ENOUGH. IT WAS ALL REAL. SO WHY DID IT STOP NOW?

MALIK SLOWLY GOT TO HIS FEET, WONDERING WHERE THIS FEELING WAS COMING FROM. HE FOUND MORE ENERGY AND STRENGTH IN HIS LIMBS THAN HE HAD FELT IN A LONG TIME. HE LOOKED AROUND, NOT SURE WHAT TO MAKE OF THE OCCURRENCE. THEN THE THOUGHT STRUCK HIM.

“WAS A SACRIFICE,” HE WHISPERED TO HIMSELF, “JUST MADE?” HE SHOOK HIS HEAD, NOT BELIEVING THAT IT WAS POSSIBLE. HE BEGAN TO RUN, HEADING TOWARDS THE HOUSE OF THE MATRON MOTHER. SHE WOULD KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING.

AS HE APPROACHED, MALIK’S HEART STOPPED. THE MATRON MOTHER HAD DASHED OUT OF THE DOORS JUST AS HE HAD REACHED THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS. THE LOOK ON HER FACE WAS ONE OF FEAR AND WORRY. SHE COULD SENSE SOMETHING WAS WRONG AS MUCH AS MALIK COULD.

“YOU’RE ALIVE,” MALIK SIGHED IN RELIEF, THOUGH WORRY CONTINUED TO EAT AT HIM. “BUT THEN WHO,” HE INTERRUPTED HIS OWN SENTENCE AS HE LOOKED AT THE MATRON MOTHER’S WORRIED EXPRESSION.

“THE CHAPEL,” SHE POINTED AND MALIK TURNED HIS HEART FULL OF FEAR. HE IMMEDIATELY KNEW THE ANSWER.

“AMADEUS!” MALIK CRIED AS HE BROKE INTO A RUN. HE RAN FASTER THAN ANY OTHER TIME IN HIS LIFE THAT HE COULD RECALL AND SCREAMED HER NAME THE WHOLE WAY. IT WAS CONSIDERED RUDE AND IMPOLITE TO BURST INTO THE CATHEDRAL WHILE IT WAS BEING USED BY AMADEUS OR HER MOTHER, BUT MALIK DID IT ANYWAY, STOPPING SHORT AS HE SAW A CRUMPLED BODY AT THE FLOOR OF THE BASIN IN THE CENTER. “NO,” MALIK WHISPERED. “NO, NO, NO.” HE RAN TO HER AND TURNED HIS EYES AWAY WHEN HE SAW BLOOD. HE FELL TO HIS KNEES AND GATHERED HER IN HIS ARMS. “AMADEUS,” HE WHISPERED AND STROKED HER CHEEK THAT WAS ALREADY GOING COLD. THE LIFE WAS ALREADY LEAVING HER BODY. ON THE GROUND LAY A SINGLE DAGGER, WET WITH HER BLOOD.

“YOUR SACRIFICE,” A VOICE SANG AND MALIK SHUDDERED UNDER ITS POWER, “HAS BEEN ACCEPTED.” MALIK LOOKED AT THE BASIN AND BACK AT AMADEUS IN DISBELIEF.

“NO!” MALIK YELLED. “NO, IT HAS NOT BEEN ACCEPTED!” HE ARGUED. “I DON’T ACCEPT IT! GIVE HER BACK!” MALIK SOBBED AS HE DROPPED HIS HEAD, HOLDING AMADEUS TIGHTLY. “GIVER HER BACK,” HE REPEATED.

“THE EXCHANGE HAS BEEN MADE,” THE VOICE SANG WITH FINALITY. MALIK SHUDDERED IN ANGER. THIS WAS NOT WHAT HE WANTED.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TALK WITH ME ABOUT THIS?” MALIK ASKED AMADEUS’ STILL FORM. HE KNEW THE ANSWER. SHE WOULD’VE DONE IT ANYWAY, AND HE WOULD’VE TRIED TO STOP HER NO MATTER WHAT. MALIK WATCHED WITH SADNESS AS SHE BEGAN TO FADE. HER BODY BECAME WISPS OF SHADOW THE FLOATED UP AND INTO THE BASIN. SOON, ALL THAT MALIK HELD IN HIS HANDS WAS AN EMPTY DRESS.


	9. Ordinary World

“HE’LL BE COMING THROUGH HERE, NO DOUBT,” MALIK POINTED TO THE MAIN TUNNEL AS HE AND THE MATRON MOTHER WALKED BY IT. THEY WERE WORKING ON SETTING UP DEFENSES AROUND THE CITY AND THE MAIN TUNNEL SEEMED LIKE IT WOULD BE THE HARDEST TO DEFEND. MALIK STARED AT THE OPEN TUNNEL AND PART OF HIS HEART TUGGED HIM TO GO UP THERE AND SEE THE SUN ONCE MORE. HE SHOOK HIS HEAD AND TRIED TO FOCUS MORE ON THE TUNNEL AND WHAT WOULD NEED TO BE DONE IN ORDER TO PROPERLY DEFEND IT.

A SOFT VOICE ECHOED IN THE BACK OF HIS MIND. MALIK STRUGGLED TO SUPPRESS IT. THE LAST THING HE NEEDED WAS A DISTRACTION. HE STILL HADN’T GOTTEN OVER AMADEUS. HOWEVER, HE WASN’T GOING TO LET HER SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN. SHE HAD BELIEVED IN HIM. SHE HAD BELIEVED THAT HE COULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE. HE WASN’T GOING TO LET HER DOWN.

“SET UP TRAPS THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE TUNNEL. IT WILL MINIMIZE THE NUMBER OF HIS FORCES.” MALIK ORDERED. HE THOUGHT OF ALL THE MEN THAT WOULD BE DOWN HERE FIGHTING IN JUST A COUPLE OF DAYS, PERHAPS EVEN A COUPLE OF HOURS. THEY WERE MEN HE HAD FOUGHT ALONG SIDE. SOME OF THEM HE HADN’T CARED FOR BUT THERE WERE A FEW THAT HE COULD HONESTLY ADMIT HE ENJOYED THEIR COMPANY. WAS HE SO READY TO KILL THOSE KINDS OF PEOPLE?

MALIK SHOOK HIS HEAD AND WORKED ON MORE PREPARATIONS. HE HAD TO KILL THOSE PEOPLE. IT WAS FOR THE SAFETY OF HIS HOME AND HIS PEOPLE. THE ELVES WERE FIGHTING TO DEFEND THEIR LIVES WHILE THE HUMANS WERE FIGHTING MERELY ON ORDERS. THEIR CAUSE WAS STRONGER. THEY WERE FIGHTING FOR A BETTER WORLD, NOT A CORRUPTED ONE.

“MALIK?” THE MATRON MOTHER CALLED HIS NAME AS HIS PACE BEGAN TO SLOW ONCE AGAIN.

“HM?” MALIK LOOKED UP FROM THE GROUND AT HER AND FROWNED. SHE KNEW OF HIS WORRIES AND THAT HE WAS MORE DISTRACTED THAN ANYTHING ELSE. MALIK SIGHED, KNOWING HE HAD TO CONFESS HIS WORRIES.

“IF AMADEUS COULD GIVE HER LIFE FOR THIS BATTLE, WHY CAN’T I? WHY WAS MY LIFE SPARED?” MALIK GROWLED IN IRRITATION. “I’M NOT SURE HOW TO PROPERLY EXPLAIN MYSELF,” HE ADMITTED.

“YOU’RE WONDERING WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL.” THE MATRON MOTHER DECLARED FOR HIM. HE LOOKED AT HER AT FIRST IN SHOCK THEN LOOKED AWAY AND SILENTLY NODDED. “I CANNOT ANSWER THAT,” SHE ADMITTED. MALIK WAS SLIGHTLY SURPRISED. “I TOO WONDER THE SAME THING.” MALIK WINCED, FOR HE KNEW WHERE THE CONVERSATION WAS HEADING. “IF I HAD THE CHOICE, I WOULD GLADLY TRADE YOU TO HAVE MY DAUGHTER BACK.” THE ANGER IN HER VOICE LET MALIK KNOW SHE WAS COMPLETELY SERIOUS.

“I KNOW,” MALIK WHISPERED.

“BUT SHE WAS TAKEN FOR A REASON. IF IT WAS REALLY FATE THAT LEFT YOU HERE AND DEMANDED HER SOUL INSTEAD, THEN I WON’T QUESTION IT.” SHE TOOK A DEEP BREATH THEN TURNED TO LOOK AT MALIK. “YOU JUST BETTER NOT LET ME DOWN.”

“THIS IS MY FAMILY AND HOME,” MALIK STATED. “I WON’T FAIL.”

AS MALIK HAD SUSPECTED, THE ARMY OF LORD VOS CAME DURING THE DAY, WHEN THEY COULD ROAM THE SURFACE WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT ANY ELVES COMING TO THE SURFACE AFTER THEM.

ABOVE THEIR HEADS, THE GROUND SEEMED TO TREMBLE. MOST OF THE ELVES LOOKED UP IN FEAR, WONDERING HOW MANY PEOPLE COULD BE UP THERE.

“THEY WON’T FIND THE MAIN TUNNEL EASILY, WILL THEY?” THE MATRON MOTHER ASKED MALIK. HE SHRUGGED.

“IT IS HIDDEN WELL. NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT ITS LOCATION EXCEPT US.” JUST AS THE WORDS ESCAPED HIS LIPS, MALIK SOON REALIZED ONE VERY IMPORTANT FACTOR: JAVIER. THE MATRON MOTHER SEEMED TO NOTICE THE LOOK OF FEAR ON HIS FACE.

“SOMEONE KNOWS,” SHE ASSUMED. MALIK QUICKLY COMPOSED HIMSELF AND TOOK A DEEP BREATH.

“HE WOULDN’T TELL ANYONE. I TRUST HIM.” AS IF TO CONTRADICT MALIK’S WORDS, THERE WAS A HUGE CRASHING SOUND COMING FROM THE END OF THE MAIN TUNNEL. SOMEONE HAD TRIGGERED THE FIRST TRAP.


	10. Out From Under

MALIK BRANDISHED HIS SWORD AS HE STARED AT THE BEAST THAT HAD ENTERED THE CAVE SYSTEM. HE WASN’T SURE WHERE IT HAD COME FROM OR WHAT IT WAS, BUT HE WAS CERTAIN THAT IT WAS THE WORK OF LORD VOS.

BATTLE WAGED ALL AROUND HIM. THERE HAD TO BE THREE HUMANS TO ONE DARK ELF, THOUGH SO FAR THE BATTLE FAVORED THE ELVES. THEY WERE QUICKER, MORE LITHE, AND WITH THE QUICK TUTORING MALIK HAD GIVEN THEM, THE ELVES HAD MORE OF AN ADVANTAGE OVER THE HUMANS, MOST WHO HAD NEVER EVEN SEEN AN ELF BEFORE.

THEN THE BEAST HAD APPEARED. IT WAS STRONG, HAVING ENDURED THE GREAT MAJORITY OF THE TRAPS THAT HAD BEEN SET IN THE TUNNEL.

MALIK FORMED A DEFENSIVE STANCE AS THE BEAST TURNED ITS LARGE HEAD RIGHT AT HIM AND CHARGED. STARTLED, MALIK RAISED HIS SWORD AND SHOUTED, HOPING NOISE AND CONFIDENCE WOULD SCARE THE BEAST OFF. IT WASN’T SWAYED. ALL THE BETTER, MALIK THOUGHT, FOR THE OTHERS WERE BUSY DEALING WITH THE SOLDIERS. MALIK QUICKLY DUCKED AS THE HUMANOID SWUNG AT HIM WITH NOTHING BUT ITS FIST. STILL, THE THING MANAGED TO KNOCK DOWN AN ENTIRE STALAGMITE WITH JUST ONE BLOW. MALIK QUICKLY TOOK NOTE. HE COULD NOT AFFORD TO BE HIT BY THE CREATURE. IT STAGGERED FOR A MOMENT, STARING AT MALIK IN CONFUSION.

“WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU HIT ME, YOU BIG LOAF?” MALIK LAUGHED AND TAUNTED. HE STARED AT THE BEAST, WONDERING WHAT SORT OF MAGIC LORD VOS POSSESSED TO CREATE SUCH A CREATURE.

“WHERE WERE YOU?” IT MUMBLED AND SWUNG ITS FIST DOWN AT MALIK, INTEDNING TO CRUSH HIM. MALIK DOVE OUT OF THE WAY.

“SO YOU TALK, EH BIG BRUTE?” MALIK JEERED. IT STARED AT ITS FIST THEN BACK AT MALIK. THE DARK ELF ASSESSED ITS STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES.

“WHERE WERE YOU?” IT SPOKE EVEN LOUDER AND TOOK A STEP TOWARDS MALIK.

“NOT HERE!” MALIK DECLARED AS HE QUICKLY DASHED BENEATH THE GIANT AND SLASHED AT THE MUSCLE IN ITS LEG. IT SCREAMED, A SOUND THAT WAS EERILY HUMAN, AND DROPPED TO ITS KNEE, TRYING TO STEM THE FLOW OF BLOOD COMING OUT OF ITS LEG. “SO YOU STILL HAVE A RESEMBLANCE TO HUMAN ANATOMY, EH?” MALIK MUTTERED UNDER HIS BREATH.

“MALIK!” THE CREATURE ROARED AND MALIK FROZE DEAD IN HIS TRACKS, FOR THE CRY CREATED CHILLS UP AND DOWN MALIK’S SPINE. “I’LL KILL YOU!” THE CREATURE ATTEMPTED TO STAND, BUT FELL ONCE AGAIN. ITS LEG COULD NOT HOLD HIS WEIGHT. HE TWISTED AROUND, HIS SWINGING ARM BARELY GRAZED MALIK BUT IT WAS ENOUGH TO SEND THE SCRAWNY ELF FLYING. COUGHING, MALIK QUICKLY JUMPED BACK TO HIS FEET, FEELING SORE BUT NOT BROKEN.

“WHAT ARE YOU?” MALIK CRIED TO THE CREATURE. “HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? DID LORD VOS SEND YOU TO KILL ME SPECIFICALLY?”

“MALIK,” THE CREATURE GRUMBLED AS IT ATTEMPTED TO DRAG ITSELF TOWARDS THE ELF. “I’LL KILL YOU.” IT REACHED WITH ITS LARGE HAND TOWARDS MALIK, ATTEMPTING TO GRAB HIM. MALIK SCOFFED AND SLICED ITS PALM. IT QUICKLY DREW ITS HAND BACK, STARED AT IT FOR A MOMENT, THEN REACHED OUT FOR MALIK ONCE AGAIN. “MALIK,” IT GROWLED, BARELY AUDIBLE. MALIK STEPPED AWAY.

“PITIFUL,” MALIK SPAT. “ONE MUSCLE CUT AND YOU’RE ALREADY OUT OF THE FIGHT. LORD VOS SHOULD’VE SENT A TOUGHER WARRIOR. OR PERHAPS HE SIMPLE MADE YOU TOO POWERFUL AND YOU SIMPLY CAN’T HANDLE IT.” MALIK CHUCKLED. HE LOOKED BACK TOWARDS THE MAIN BATTLE. THE ELVES HAD BEEN PREPARED AND WERE CONFIDENT. THE HUMANS HAD JUST SEEN THEIR JUGGERNAUT FALL AND WERE LOSING MORALE. MALIK GRINNED. THE BATTLE WAS OVER BEFORE IT HAD BEGUN. HE TURNED BACK TO THE BEAST AND WAS SURPRISED AT WHAT HE SAW. THE BEAST WAS IN ANGUISH.

“YOU ABANDONED ME. I’LL KILL YOU. I’LL KILL YOU. JUST LEFT ME.” IT CONTINUED TO REPEAT THESE WORDS, AS IF THE WORDS ALONE WERE WHAT DROVE IT FORWARD. MALIK TOOK A STEP TOWARDS IT. IT ROARED AND FLAILED, ATTEMPTING TO GRAB AT THE ELF. MALIK QUICKLY STEPPED AWAY ONCE AGAIN.

“NO BEAST SHOULD BE IN THIS MUCH PAIN FROM TWO WOUNDS,” MALIK MUTTERED AND KNEELED STARING AT THE BEAST, WELL OUT OF ARMS REACH. IT NO LONGER TRIED TO DRAG ITSELF, JUST REACH PITIFULLY TOWARDS THE DARK ELF. “WHAT HAS CRIPPLED YOU, BEAST?” MALIK ASKED, EXPECTING NO RESPONSE. “IS IT THE DRIVE TO KILL THAT HAS LEFT YOU IN THE PITIFUL STATE YOU ARE IN?”

“I’LL KILL YOU. I’LL KILL YOU.”

“VERY WELL,” MALIK SPOKE MOSTLY TO HIMSELF. “I WILL PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY.” MALIK STOOD AND STRODE TOWARDS THE BEAST. HE AVOIDED THE ARM AS IT TRIED TO GRAB HIM. HE AVOIDED THE HEAD AS HE JUMPED ONTO THE BEAST’S CHEST. HE DIDN’T HESITATE AS HE DROVE HIS SWORD THROUGH THE BEAST’S LUNG.

THE BEAST BEGAN TO CONVULSE AND WRITHE. MALIK STARED IN SHOCK AND JUMPED OFF THE BEAST AS ITS BODY BEGAN TO CHANGE SHAPE. IN UNDER A MINUTE, THERE WAS NOT A BEAST THAT LAY AT MALIK’S FEET, BUT A MAN. MALIK KNEELED WITH WIDE EYES, AT A COMPLETE LOSS FOR WORDS.

“MALIK,” THE MAN COUGHED, STILL ALIVE. MALIK KNEELED AND LIFTED THE BODY. HE NEARLY CHOKED ON HIS OWN TONGUE.

“JA-JAVIER?” MALIK CRIED IN DESPAIR. “NO…JAVIER,” MALIK TURNED HIS HEAD AWAY.

“MALIK LISTEN!” JAVIER GRABBED MALIK’S ARM. “HE WANTED TO CRUSH YOU EMOTIONALLY, NOT PHYSICALLY. YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON,” JAVIER BEGAN COUGHING. MALIK COULD ONLY STARE WITH HIS JAW DROPPED. “MALIK, ARE YOU LISTENING?” JAVIER YELLED. HE SHUDDERED, MORE BLOOD OOZING FROM THE WOUND IN HIS CHEST AND GASPING FOR BREATH.

“YES, JAVIER,” MALIK MANAGED TO MUTTER, THOUGH HE COULD HARDLY KEEP HIS THOUGHTS STRAIGHT.

“HE HAS A NEPHEW. DO NOT,” JAVIER PAUSED AND FOR A MOMENT MALIK THOUGHT HE HAD DIED. THEN HE TOOK ONE LAST BREATH. “DO NOT LET THE KID DIE.”

DARK ELVES AROUND THE CAVERN WHOOPED AND HOLLERED AS THEY SLOWLY DROVE BACK THE FORCES OF LORD VOS. IT WAS AN EASY QUICK VICTORY WITH FEW LOSSES. MANY CHEERED AND PARTIED AFTERWARDS. BUT THE ONE ELF WHO HAD BEEN DUBBED THE HERO OF IT ALL NEVER ONCE CHEERED. ONE ELF COULD NOT REJOICE AT THE VICTORY FOR HE HAD KILLED HIS ONLY FRIEND.


	11. Take It All Away

“I’M LEAVING, MATRON MOTHER,” MALIK FINALLY STATED. “I CAN’T STAY HERE ANY LONGER. THERE ARE TOO MANY,” MALIK FLINCHED ONCE, “MEMORIES.”

“IT SEEMS I CAN’T SWAY YOU,” THE MATRON MOTHER SIGHED. “IN THAT CASE, I WISH YOU WELL. MAY THE GODS GRANT YOU SAFE PASSAGE IN THAT CRUEL WORLD.” MALIK NODDED IN GRATITUDE, AND WITHOUT HESITATION TURNED AND WALKED OUT OF THE CHAMBER. HE ACKNOWLEDGED NO ONE AS HE MADE HIS WAY THROUGH THE CITY. THERE WERE SMILES, A FEW WHISPERED COMPLIMENTS HERE AND THERE, BUT MALIK TOOK NOTICE OF NONE. HE HAD TO GET AWAY FROM THE WORLD. HE HAD TO GET AWAY FROM PEOPLE.

IN THE TUNNEL HE BROKE INTO A RUN. THE BRIGHT SUNLIGHT SEEMED ALMOST NEW TO MALIK. IT TOOK HIM SEVERAL MINUTES TO GET USED TO THE LIGHT ONCE AGAIN. HE LOOKED TO HIS LEFT, THEN TO HIS RIGHT. EVIDENCE OF THE ARMY THAT HAD BEEN THERE JUST DAYS AGO STILL LITTERED THE FOREST. PLANTS HAD BEEN BROKEN AND TRAMPLED ON. THERE WAS TRASH THROWN ABOUT. DESPITE THE FACT THAT IT SEEMED ALMOST UNFAMILIAR, THE DARK ELF STILL MANAGED TO PICK HIS WAY TOWARDS THE NEAREST CITY.

DAYS LATER, MALIK QUICKLY HID HIMSELF IN A TAVERN. HE WORE CLOTHING OVER EVERY INCH OF HIS SKIN, HIDING HIS PALE COMPLEXION. A COWL COVERED HIS FACE AND EARS, MAKING HIM APPEAR AS NO MORE THAN A MAN WITH GRAY HAIR. NO ONE LOOKED TWICE AT HIM. HE QUICKLY SAT IN THE DARKEST CORNER OF THE ROOM, AND THERE HE STAYED FOR HOURS, OCCASIONALLY ORDERING A DRINK WHEN THE BARMAID BEGAN TO GIVE HIM SUSPICIOUS GLARES. MALIK STARED AT HIS KNIFE, LOST DEEPLY IN THOUGHT.

“HOW EASY,” HE SIGHED, “IT WOULD BE TO MAKE EVERYTHING GO AWAY.” HE TWIRLED THE KNIFE ONCE AND HUMMED LOW IN HIS THROAT. “ALL THE PAIN, SADNESS AND HATRED. IT COULD ALL GO AWAY,” HE SPOKE, AS IF HIS KNIFE WAS LISTENING. HE SLAMMED THE KNIFE DOWN ON THE TABLE AND HELD HIS HEAD IN FRUSTRATION. IF IT WAS SO EASY, WHY COULDN’T HE DO IT? WHAT WAS HE AFRAID OF? “I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR,” MALIK WHISPERED AS HE DROPPED HIS HEAD ONTO THE TABLE.

“ANOTHER DRINK, SIR?” THE BARMAID ASKED, HAVING PASSED HIS TABLE THRICE ALREADY. MALIK WAVED HER AWAY. THE TWO GLASSES IN FRONT OF HIM HAD HARDLY BEEN TOUCHED. THE WOMAN HESITATED. “ARE YOU WAITING FOR SOMEONE?” SHE ASKED CAUTIOUSLY.

“EVERYONE I KNOW IS DEAD,” MALIK GROWLED THEN QUICKLY BIT HIS TONGUE. “JUST LEAVE ME,” MALIK MUTTERED. SHE GAVE HIM AN UNEASY GLANCE THEN RETURNED TO HER OTHER CUSTOMERS. MALIK LOOKED BACK AT HIS KNIFE. “IF I CAN’T DO IT, I’LL GET SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR ME.” HE LOOKED AROUND THE TAVERN. IT WAS A BUSY NIGHT. THERE WERE A LOT OF TOUGH LOOKING GUYS. ANY ONE OF THEM, MALIK THOUGHT, COULD BE THE MAN WHO KILLS ME. JAVIER. AMADEUS. EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE HE LIVED FOR WAS GONE. “ENOUGH,” MALIK FINALLY SCOLDED HIMSELF AND STOOD. “THERE’S NOTHING LEFT IN THIS WORLD THAT I CAN DO. THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO TO CHANGE ANYTHING.” MALIK SWIPED HIS FULL GLASSES OF ALE OFF THE TABLE.

“YOU’RE ALL MURDERERS!” MALIK YELLED TO THE CROWD IN THE TAVERN. “WAR-LOVING, HEARTLESS MURDERS!” MALIK BEGAN TURNING OVER THE TABLES. PEOPLE IN THE BAR SCREAMED AND RUSHED OUT THE DOOR. ONLY A SELECT FEW STAYED BEHIND TO TRY TO STOP MALIK.

“YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH SENTENCE, BUDDY?” ONE OF THEM ASKED.

“YES!” MALIK SCREAMED AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE. MALIK DODGED A BLOW FROM ANOTHER GUY, DUCKING AND PUNCHING HIM IN THE GUT. HE TURNED SWEEPING HIS FOOT OUTWARDS AND TRIPPED ANOTHER RATHER SKINNY MAN. A FOURTH MAN RUSHED HIM FROM BEHIND. A QUICK BACK KICK EASILY HAD HIM DOUBLED OVER ON THE FLOOR.

“COME KILL ME THEN!” MALIK SHOUTED. “OR IS NO ONE HERE CAPABLE?” THE FIRST GUY STOOD AND BRANDISHED A CHEAP LOOKING DAGGER. MALIK GRINNED AND ACCEPTED THE CHALLENGE BY ATTEMPTING TO TACKLE HIM. MALIK COULD’VE EASILY TAKEN THE WEAPON FROM THE BURLY STRANGER BUT THAT WASN’T WHAT HE WANTED.

“C’MON,” MALIK WHISPERED AS HE SHOVED THE MAN AWAY. HE PURPOSELY LEFT AN OPENING AND THE FIGHTER TOOK IT. HE LUNGED. IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM, WHERE NO ONE EVER BOTHERED TO TAKE NOTICE, A MAN STOOD.

“STOP,” HE COMMANDED. THE ROOM FELL DEATHLY QUIET.


	12. Overtake You

IN THE SAFETY OF HIS ROOM PRINCE ANTHONY QUIETLY UNSHEATHED HIS FATHER’S BLADE. IT WAS A FINE SWORD AND IT WAS A SHAME THAT HIS FATHER HAD DIED BEFORE IT HAD BEEN COMPLETED.

“IT’S BEAUTIFUL,” PRINCE ANTHONY WHISPERED TO THE APPRENTICE BLACKSMITH. “THANK YOU FOR DELIVERING IT DIRECTLY TO ME. I’M SURE IT WASN’T EASY,” PRINCE ANTHONY SMILED UNEASILY. THE APPRENTICE BOWED DEEPLY.

“IT’S AN HONOR SIR, BUT I MUST KNOW WHY YOU WANTED IT DELIVERED SO SECRETLY.” HE SHUFFLED HIS FEET NERVIOUSLY, AN INDICATION OF THE TROUBLE HE’D GONE THROUGH TO MEET WITH THE PRINCE IN SECRET.

“I WOULD RATHER DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS THAN SEE SUCH A WEAPON IN THE HANDS OF MY UNCLE.” PRINCE ANTHONY SIGHED AS HE RETURNED THE BLADE TO ITS SHEATHE. “HERE,” THE PRINCE REACHED INTO HIS POCKET AND PULLED OUT A BAG THE SIZE OF HIS PALM. HE TOSSED IT TO THE YOUNG BOY. “FOR YOUR TROUBLES,” PRINCE ANTHONY EXPLAINED. THE BOY LOOKED UP AT PRINCE ANTHONY IN ASTONISHMENT.

“BUT SIR, THIS WOULD SET ME FOR LIFE!” HE EXCLAIMED IN SURPRISE.

“AND IT WILL BE WORTHLESS IF YOU DAWDLE AROUND AND YOU GET CAUGHT,” THE PRINCE WARNED. “NOW GET ON, AND DON’T SPEND IT ALL IN ONE PLACE. SOMEONE WILL GET SUSPICIOUS.” THE BOY BOWED QUICKLY BEFORE RUSHING SWIFTLY OUT OF THE ROOM.

WITH A SIGH, PRINCE ANTHONY PLACED THE BLADE ON TOP OF HIS DRESSER WHERE IT WOULD BE LEAST LIKELY TO BE SPOTTED. HE THEN TURNED AND WARILY EYED HIS MEAL THAT SAT UPON HIS TABLE GETTING COLD. HE WAS HUNGRY, THERE WAS NO QUESTION ABOUT IT. IT TOOK NEARLY ALL HIS STRENGTH TO KEEP FROM DASHING TO THE PLATE AND DEVOURING EVERY LAST MORSEL. IT WAS VERY TASTY, HE WAS SURE, BUT HE RESISTED THE TEMPTATION FOR INSTINCT TOLD HIM THAT THE PLATE WAS POISONED.

ANTHONY HAD ALWAYS HAD TROUBLE STAYING WELL AS A CHILD. HE WOULD SUCUUMB TO THE WORST ILLNESSES THAT WOULD OFTEN LEAVE HIM CONFINED IN HIS ROOM. IT HADN’T IMPROVED MUCH AS HE GREW OLDER. STILL, MOST RECENTLY HE FELT HE WAS FAR MORE ILL THEN HE SHOULD BE. HE OFTEN FELL INTO COUGHING FITS THAT BROUGHT HIM TO HIS KNEES. MORE THAN ONCE HE HAD COUGHED UP BLOOD.

FOR SEVERAL DAYS ANTHONY TRULY BELIEVED HE WOULD DIE AND THE THRONE WOULD BECOME HIS UNCLE’S. THEN, AS ANTHONY LAY UPON HIS BED ONE DAY, HE BEGAN TO THINK ABOUT THE DOCTOR WHO CAME IN EVERY DAY LAYING THE TRAY OF FOOD UPON THE TABLE AND INSISTING THAT THE PRINCE SHOULD EAT SOMETHING.

ANTHONY THREW OUT THE FOOD FOR THREE DAYS, REFUSING TO EAT ANYTHING OTHER THAN A FEW SCRAPS OF BREAD AND MEAT HE COULD SWINDLE FROM THE GUARD’S LEFTOVERS. WITHIN A WEEK, ANTHONY HAD NO FURTHER COUGHING OR FEVER. IT WAS THEN HE KNEW HIS UNCLE WAS GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO KILL HIM BEFORE HIS BIRTH DAY, THE DAY HE TAKES HIS FATHER’S THRONE.

WITH A GRUMBLE, ANTHONY TOSSED THE FOOD OUT HIS WINDOW, HIS STOMACH GROWLING AS THEY CASCADED THROUGH THE AIR. TWO MORE WEEKS. THAT’S HOW LONG HE HAD TO LAST. HE PROMPTLY SHUT HIS WINDOW AND LOCKED IT. HE CHECKED HIS DOOR FOR THE FIFTH TIME THAT NIGHT, MAKING SURE IT TOO WAS LOCKED. NOT THAT IT WOULD MATTER. IF AN ASSASSIN WANTED IN, HE WOULD SURELY FIND A WAY IN.

ANTHONY DUG THROUGH HIS DRAWERS, PULLING OUT A SLICE OF BREAD HE HAD STOLEN FROM THE KITCHEN EARLIER THAT DAY AND NIBBLED UPON IT. HE WAS SURE THAT THE STAFF WOULD BE MORE THAN WILLING TO GIVE HIM A PROPER MEAL BUT HE WASN’T WILLING TO TRUST THEM. HIS UNCLE’S INFLUENCE REACHED TO THE FAR CORNERS OF THE WORLD. SURELY A COUPLE OF KITCHEN MAIDS HAD EASILY BEEN PERSUADED TO BE HIS EYES. THERE WERE FEW, ANTHONY CONCLUDED, HE COULD TRUST. FOR THE TIME BEING, EVERYONE WHO DIDN’T OUTRIGHT DECLARE THEMSELVES AN ENEMY OF LORD VOS WAS NOT TO BE TRUSTED.

AS THAT THOUGHT ENTERED ANTHONY’S MIND, HE SUDDENLY THOUGHT OF A PLAN. THERE WERE PEOPLE FIGHTING AGAINST LORD VOS. IT WAS MOSTLY KEPT A SECRET, BUT EVEN LORD VOS COULDN’T EXPLAIN THE LARGE AMOUNT OF TROOPS HE SENT FROM THE CITY JUST SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER. NOR COULD HE EXPLAIN WHY SO FEW RETURNED. THERE WAS A FORMIDABLE FOE OUT THERE, AND THEY WERE POSSIBLY THE ONLY REFUGE ANTHONY HAD.

HE MADE A MENTAL NOTE TO CONTACT THIS GROUP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. LAYING THERE AT NIGHT, FULLY AWAKE FOR HE DIDN’T DARE SLEEP, ANTHONY BEGAN TO PLAN. HE WASN’T RIGHTFUL KING YET, BUT HE WAS GOING TO PUT AN END TO HIS UNCLE’S TYRANNY.

 

IF LORD VOS WAS SHOCKED TO SEE HIS NEPHEW OUT OF BED AND WELL, HE DIDN’T SHOW IT. IT WAS THE FIRST TIME ANTHONY HAD SEEN HIS UNCLE IN SEVERAL MONTHS AND, IF ANYTHING, THE MAN SEEMED WEARIER. IT ONLY FURTHER CONVINCED ANTHONY THAT A WAR WAS BEING FOUGHT SOMEWHERE IN THE LAND.

“I COULDN’T HELP BUT NOTICE VERY FEW SOLDIERS RETURNED,” ANTHONY HINTED AS HE WALKED BESIDE HIS UNCLE. IT REPULSED HIM TO BE NEAR THE MAN, BUT HE KNEW LORD VOS WOULDN’T TRY ANYTHING. THERE WOULD BE TOO MANY WITNESSES AND IF HE WANTED TO BE THE KING THEN HE HAD TO KEEP HIS HANDS CLEAN.

“OH DON’T WORRY,” HIS UNCLE GRINNED. “WE’RE GOING HOUSE TO HOUSE AND CALLING UPON EVERY MAN IN ORDER TO REPLENISH YOUR TROOPS FOR YOU.” HIS SNEER MADE ANTHONY SHAKE IN ANGER.

“UNCLE!” ANTHONY CRIED, STOPPING IN HIS TRACKS. HE THOUGHT OF ALL THOSE FAMILIES, WHOSE HUSBANDS AND FATHERS WERE BEING FORCED TO SERVE A HEARTLESS MAN’S ARMY. HIS UNCLE TURNED WITH A DEVIOUS GRIN. ANTHONY BALLED HIS HANDS INTO FISTS, TRYING TO CONTAIN HIS ANGER. “IT DOESN’T MATTER,” ANTHONY MUTTERED AND LOOKED AWAY. “I’LL SET THINGS RIGHT WHEN I TAKE MY RIGHTFUL POSITION IN A FEW WEEKS.”

“AS IS YOUR DUTY,” LORD VOS NODDED, THOUGH HIS DEVIOUS SMILE REMAINED. “YOU’RE LOOKING A LITTLE PALE,” HE HINTED. “YOU SHOULD GO EAT SOMETHING.” ANTHONY’S HEART SKIPPED A BEAT. HE KNEW HIS UNCLE’S TONE WASN’T CONVEYING CONCERN. LORD VOS WAS TESTING HIS NEPHEW. ANTHONY RAISED HIS HEAD.

“I ATE EARLIER,” ANTHONY REPLIED CONFIDENTLY. “I’M FEELING MUCH BETTER NOW.” LORD VOS’ EVIL GRIN TURNED QUICKLY INTO A FROWN FOR HE UNDERSTOOD QUITE WELL WHAT ANTHONY MEANT.

“VERY WELL,” HE NODDED AND QUICKLY TURNED AND LEFT. ANTHONY BREATHED A HUGE SIGH, TRYING TO RELEASE MUCH OF THE TENSION IN HIS MUSCLES. ANTHONY THEN TURNED AND MARCHED STRAIGHT TO HIS ROOM, A THOUSAND THINGS DRIFTING THROUGH HIS MIND THAT HE ABSOLUTELY HAD TO FINISH THAT DAY.

THE FEATHER THAT ANTHONY RESTED ON A TABLE NEAR THE DOOR HADN’T BEEN DISTURBED SO HE KNEW NO ONE HAD COME IN THROUGH THE DOOR. THE CHANGE IN PRESSURE WHEN THE DOOR OPENED CAUSED THE FEATHER TO FLY INTO THE AIR EVERY TIME. STILL, ANTHONY KEPT ON HIGH ALERT FOR IT WAS STILL POSSIBLE FOR A DETERMINED ASSASSIN TO CLIMB IN THROUGH A LOCKED WINDOW. CLOSING HIS DOOR, ANTHONY SEARCHED EVERY HIDING PLACE HE COULD IMAGINE, EVEN UNDER THE LOOSE FLOORBOARDS THAT ONLY HE KNEW ABOUT, UNTIL HE WAS SURE NO ONE ELSE WAS IN THE ROOM.

THEN HE BEGAN TO PUT HIS PLAN IN ACTION, GATHERING HIS NECESSITIES AND THE STOCKPILE OF FOOD HE HAD INTO A LARGE SACK. HE CHANGED HIS CLOTHING. HE ORGANIZED HIS WHOLE ROOM SO THAT NOTHING WAS OUT OF PLACE. THEN HE SENT A PIGEON OUT THE WINDOW. IT CARRIED A NOTE TO HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHO WORKED OUT BY THE STABLES. IT WASN’T SIGNED AND IT WAS WRITTEN IN A CODE ONLY HE COULD UNDERSTAND, FOR HE HAD INVENTED IT. ANTHONY WASN’T GOING TO TAKE ANY CHANCES.

WHEN THE LAST RAY OF SUN FINALLY SET AND ALL WAS DARK, ANTHONY GRABBED HIS FATHER’S BLADE, HIS PACK, AND TIED A LOOSE STRING AROUND THE LATCH ON HIS WINDOW. HE CLIMBED OUT ONTO THE ROOF BELOW, GLAD THAT HE HAD ADORNED DARK ROBES TO CONCEAL HIM AT NIGHT. GRABBING THE STRING, ANTHONY MANAGED TO LATCH THE WINDOW AND PULL THE STRING FREE ALL AT ONCE. HE GRINNED IN SUCCESS. NOW IT WAS AS IF NO ONE HAD EVEN BEEN IN THE ROOM.

A MOTION THROUGH THE WINDOW CAUGHT HIS EYE AND, AS HE CONCENTRATED, HE NOTICED HIS FEATHER FLOATING THROUGH THE AIR. IT CONFUSED HIM FOR A MOMENT, UNTIL HE REALIZED THAT HIS DOOR HAD BEEN OPENED. HE DIDN’T KNOW WHO COULD BE IN HIS ROOM BUT HE TOOK IT AS HIS CUE TO START MOVING FAST. HE NIMBLY BEGAN TO CLIMB DOWN THE WALLS, AS HE HAD WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER, UNTIL HE HIT THE GROUND.

A SOFT SNORT GRABBED ANTHONY’S ATTENTION. THERE, JUST WHERE HE EXPECTED HER, WAS HIS OLD HORSE, THE ONE HE USED TO RIDE BEFORE HE WAS EXPECTED TO RIDE SOMETHING MORE “GRAND,” AS HIS FATHER WOULD SAY.

“HEY, GIRL,” ANTHONY WHISPERED AS HE APPROACHED HER. SHE WAS ALREADY SADDLED AND EXERCISED, IF THE FAINT TRAIL OF SWEAT WAS ANYTHING TO GO BY. ANTHONY SMILED. IT MEANT SHE WAS READY TO GO INTO FULL GALLOP RIGHT AWAY. A SINGLE NOTE FLAPPED JUST UNDERNEATH HER SADDLE AND ANTHONY RETRIEVED IT AS HE CLAMBERED ON TOP OF HER. “GOOD LUCK,” WAS ALL IT SAID. ANTHONY POCKETED IT JUST AS HE NOTICED HIS BEDROOM WINDOW OPEN; A STRANGE MAN STOOD SILHOUETTED AGAINST THE LIGHT. ANTHONY KICKED THE BAY INTO A GALLOP, A FAINT SHOUT SOUNDED BEFORE THE WHISTLE OF THE WIND IN HIS EARS DROWNED IT OUT.

THUS ANTHONY MADE HIS ESCAPE AND BEGAN HIS SEARCH FOR A DARK ELF NAMED MALIK.


	13. Forever

WHEN MALIK LOOKED UP, HIS HOOD FELL AWAY, REVEALING HIS PALE SKIN AND WHITE HAIR.

“YOU’RE THE DARK ELF?” THE OTHER HOODED MAN ASKED. AT HIS WORDS THE ENTIRE ROOM SEEMED TO TAKE SEVERAL STEPS AWAY FROM MALIK AND THE STRANGER.

“WHAT’S IT LOOK LIKE?” MALIK SPAT DUSTING HIS ROBES. HE LOOKED AROUND. WHENEVER HIS EYES FELL UPON SOMEONE THEY QUICKLY LOOKED AWAY OR RAN FROM THE TAVERN. SOON EVERYONE WAS BACK IN THEIR SEATS PRETENDING TO MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS.

“WILL YOU ACCOMPANY ME TO MY ROOM?” THE MAN ASKED IN A LOW WHISPER.

“NOT INTERESTED,” MALIK SCOFFED AND BEGAN TO HEAD TO THE DOOR. THE STRANGER GRABBED MALIK’S ARM.

“IT’S IMPORTANT BUSINESS,” HE INSISTED.

“I’M SURE IT IS, CREEP,” MALIK PULLED AWAY BUT HIS EYES MET WITH THE STRANGERS AND THROUGH THEM MALIK COULD SEE THE SINCERITY AND DESPERATION IN THE MAN’S PLEAS. HIS DARK ELF INSTINCTS TOLD HIM THAT HE SHOULD FOLLOW. “WHAT KIND OF BUSINESS?” MALIK ASKED WARILY.

“THE KIND THAT WOULD SPELL DISASTER IF IT WERE HEARD BY THE WRONG EARS,” HE REPLIED, LOOKING AROUND THE ROOM IN CAUTION.

“YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES,” MALIK GROWLED AND FOLLOWED THE MAN TO A SMALL ROOM IN THE UPSTAIRS PART OF THE TAVERN.

“YOU CAN USE MAGICK, CAN YOU NOT?” THE MAN ASKED AS HE MOVED TO THE WINDOW, SHUTTING THE CURTAINS.

“YOU WANT TO KNOW IF I CAN CREATE A SPELL THAT WILL STOP ANYONE FROM LISTENING IN ON THE CONVERSATION. IT’S ALREADY BEEN DONE.” MALIK CROSSED HIS ARMS WITH A BORED EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE.

“OH,” THE MAN STATED AND TOOK A DEEP BREATH. “ON TO BUSINESS THEN.”

“YOU’RE IN HIDING,” MALIK IMMEDIATELY INTERRUPTED. “YOU WEAR DARK CLOTHES, SIT IN THE CORNER, TALK TO NO ONE. YOUR EYES ARE ALWAYS ON THE WINDOWS AND DOORS. YOU HAD DIFFICULTY ALLOWING YOURSELF TO BECOME THE SOURCE OF ATTENTION EARLIER. IT’S QUITE OBVIOUS YOU DON’T WANT TO BE SEEN BY SOMEONE. NOW, YOU’RE EITHER LOOKING FOR A BODYGUARD, OR AN ASSASSIN. WHAT I DON’T UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU COME SEARCHING FOR A DARK ELF.” BOTH MEN WERE SILENT FOR SOME TIME BEFORE THE MAN REMOVED HIS HOOD AND CLOAK, PLACING THEM TO THE SIDE AS HE ADJUSTED HIS WRINKLED SLEEVES.

“YOU ARE VERY GOOD,” THE MAN STATED. “I SUPPOSE IT’S TO BE EXPECTED OF THE ONE KNOWN AS MALIK, ENEMY OF LORD VOS.”

“YOU HAVE ME AT A DISADVANTAGE,” MALIK GROWLED UNEASILY UPON HEARING VOS’ NAME.

“I AM PRINCE ANTHONY,” HE STATED. “AND I NEED HELP KILLING MY UNCLE.” DEEP INSIDE, MALIK PANICKED. THIS MAN WAS COMPLETELY SERIOUS. THIS JOB WAS PERHAPS THE MOST DANGEROUS YET MOST IMPORTANT THING HE HAD EVER BEEN ASKED TO DO. ON THE OUTSIDE, HOWEVER, MALIK REMAINED CALM AND COMPOSED. HE TURNED AWAY FROM THE PRINCE, TRYING TO THINK THINGS THROUGH. “WILL YOU HELP ME, ELF?” ANTHONY ASKED. MALIK LOOKED AT HIM WITH EYES THAT HAD LONG AGO LOST HOPE.

“AND WHAT WOULD WE ACCOMPLISH?” MALIK SNARLED ANGRILY, TURNING AWAY ONCE AGAIN.

“EVERYTHING!” ANTHONY COUNTER-ARGUED. “YOU WIELD MAGICKS. I WIELD THE BLADE. ALONE WE STOOD NO CHANCE AGAINST MY UNCLE. BUT TOGETHER WE CAN ACCOMPLISH MUCH. PLEASE, DARK ELF. I NEED YOU. CANTO NEEDS YOU.”

“TWO HAVE ALREADY DIED FOR ME,” MALIK SIGHED SORROWFULLY.

“THEN THEY’VE DIED IN VAIN IF YOU SIT AROUND MOPING AND TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!” ANTHONY YELLED LOUDLY ENOUGH THAT HIS VOICE ECHOED THROUGH THE ROOM. “HE’S ALREADY DESTROYED AND TORTURED MY PEOPLE,” ANTHONY STATED IN A CALMER VOICE. “HE WON’T STOP UNTIL HE’S DONE THE SAME TO YOURS.”

“WE HELD OUR OWN AGAINST HIM ONCE,” MALIK STATED. “WE SHALL DO SO AGAIN.”

“YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT TRUE,” ANTHONY WHISPERED. MALIK SNARLED, THOUGH INSIDE HE KNEW ANTHONY WAS RIGHT. HE CUT OFF ONE OF VOS’ LIMBS. THE MAN WAS ONLY GOING TO STRIKE BACK WITH EVERYTHING HE HAD AND THEN SOME.

“HOW DO YOU PROPOSE WE KILL HIM?” MALIK ASKED. “I DON’T DO ANYTHING UNLESS I KNOW I CAN SUCCEED.” ANTHONY FORCED HIMSELF TO HIDE HIS SMILE.

“YOUR MAGICK,” ANTHONY POINTED OUT. “CAN IT HIDE YOU FROM HIS EYES?” MALIK TAPPED HIS CHIN IN THOUGHT AND BEGAN TO MUMBLE TO HIMSELF.

“I CAN’T TURN INVISIBLE. I CAN CAMOUFLAGE INTO MY BACKGROUND BUT THAT’S ENTIRELY USED FOR HIDING. ONCE I MOVE THE SPELL TENDS TO FAIL.”

“WHAT ABOUT A COPY?” ANTHONY SUGGESTED.

“A WHAT?” MALIK LOOKED AT HIM IN CONFUSION.

“CAN YOU CHANGE YOUR APPEARANCE? COULD YOU APPEAR TO BE SOMEONE YOU’RE NOT?” ANTHONY’S FOREHEAD WRINKLED AS HE TRIED TO FORMULATE A PLAN. MALIK PAUSED AS HE THOUGHT ABOUT THE IDEA.

“TO AN EXTENT, BUT NOT ENTIRELY.” MALIK NODDED. “THE EYES WILL BE DIFFICULT TO CHANGE, AND PERHAPS THE SKIN COLOR.”

“HE WON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE IF I’M A LITTLE MORE PALE THAN NORMAL,” ANTHONY SHRUGGED. “MY HEALTH WAS NEVER THE BEST.”

“WHOA, WAIT,” MALIK HELD UP HIS HAND. “YOU MEAN I’M TRADING OUT A TYRANT FOR A SICK KING?” MALIK GLARED ACCUSINGLY.

“NO NOT SICK!” ANTHONY SHOOK HIS HEAD. “IT’S TRUE I’M MORE SUSCEPTIBLE TO SICKNESS BUT THERE ARE VERY SIMPLE WAYS TO AVOID IT.”

“AND ALONG COMES A LITTLE PLAGUE ONE DAY,” MALIK MUTTERED.

“THEN I SUPPOSE I’LL HAVE TO HAVE A SON AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.”

“OH, YES! AND BREED A WHOLE LINE OF SICK KINGS!” MALIK THREW HIS HANDS IN THE AIR.

“LOOK, IF YOU REALLY WANT MY UNCLE TO STAY ON THE THRONE THEN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO WALK OUT THE DOOR,” ANTHONY POINTED. “BUT OTHERWISE, I’M ALL YOU’VE GOT. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT.” ANTHONY WAITED PATIENTLY AS MALIK BEGAN TO PACE THE ROOM.

“I’LL NEED SOME OF YOUR CLOTHES,” MALIK STARTED. “IF POSSIBLE WE SHOULD WEAR THE SAME OUTFIT, SO THAT IT IS EVEN HARDER TO TELL US APART. YOU KNOW HIS SCHEDULE?”

“THREE DAYS,” ANTHONY BEGAN. “IN THREE DAYS IT WILL BE MY BIRTHDAY. I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE HE’LL BE AND WHEN ON THAT DAY. HE’LL TRY TO PRONOUNCE ME DEAD OR NAME ME A TRAITOR.” MALIK NODDED IN UNDERSTANDING.

“QUITE A BIRTHDAY PRESENT,” MALIK CHUCKLED UNDER HIS BREATH. IF ANTHONY HEARD HIM, HE SIMPLY IGNORED HIM. “HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE US TO GET THERE?”

“A DAY AND A HALF ON HORSEBACK,” ANTHONY SHRUGGED.

“HORSES DON’T TAKE KINDLY TO MY PEOPLE RIDING THEM,” MALIK STATED. A LOOK OF WORRY PASSED QUICKLY OVER ANTHONY’S FACE. “BUT,” MALIK CONTINUED, “I CAN RUN JUST AS FAST.” ANTHONY SIGHED IN RELIEF. “TWO DAYS THEN,” MALIK STATED. “WE’LL NEED THE OTHER HALF OF THAT DAY TO REST AND RECUPERATE AND FINALIZE OUR PLANS.”

“THIRD DAY WE’LL SNEAK INTO MY ROOM. IT MAY BE GUARDED BUT I KNOW HOW TO GET IN. MY UNCLE WILL BE EATING BREAKFAST AND PREPARING TO MAKE A SPEECH TO THE PEOPLE. THE CASTLE WILL BE BUSY AND THERE WILL BE A LOT OF PEOPLE.”

“GOOD,” MALIK NODDED.

“GOOD?” ANTHONY ASKED. “HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO STAY HIDDEN IN SUCH A CROWD? ESPECIALLY IF THERE ARE TWO OF ME WANDERING ABOUT?”

“IT IS CLEAR YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT STAYING CONCEALED,” MALIK STATED. “ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU STUCK OUT SO WELL DOWNSTAIRS.” ANTHONY BLUSHED. “THE BIGGER AND BUSIER THE CROWD, THE LESS YOU HAVE TO DO TO STAY CONCEALED.”

“BUT I’M ALSO A PRINCE WHO HAS BEEN MISSING FOR TWO WEEKS,” ANTHONY POINTED OUT.

“THIS IS TRUE,” MALIK MUTTERED. HE THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT. “WHY BOTHER HIDING?” HE FINALLY STATED. “AS LONG AS WE AREN’T SEEN TOGETHER, WE SHOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM. CAN YOU DRAW A PLAN OF THE CASTLE AND WHERE HE’LL BE? THAT WAY WE CAN ENSURE WE DON’T RUN INTO HIM BEFORE WE PLAN.”

ANTHONY THEN WENT OVER THE MAJOR ROOMS OF THE CASTLE AND THE BALCONY UPON WHICH VOS WOULD BE MAKING HIS SPEECH TO THE PEOPLE. THERE WERE TWO ENTRANCES ON THE BALCONY, ONE IN THE FRONT WHERE VOS WOULD BE STANDING AND ONE IN THE BACK. THEY WOULD BOTH EXIT SEPARATE DOORS AND EVENTUALLY TRAP LORD VOS IN THE MIDDLE.

TWO DAYS LATER, ANTHONY NODDED TO A COPYCAT OF HIMSELF AND QUICKLY RUSHED OUT OF HIS ROOM. TEN MINUTES LATER, ANOTHER ANTHONY EXITED THE ROOM. NO ONE SPOTTED THE STRANGE OCCURRENCE.

ANTHONY MADE HIS WAY THROUGH THE HALLS. AT FIRST, NO ONE PAID HIM ANY ATTENTION. BUT AS HE NEARED THE DOOR TO THE BALCONY, THERE WAS A SOLDIER OR TWO WHOSE EYES WIDENED AND THEY QUICKLY SCURRIED OFF, PERHAPS TO TELL OTHERS THEY HAD SPOTTED THE LOST PRINCE.

WHEN HE FINALLY REACHED THE DOOR THERE WERE TWO GUARDS STANDING WATCH AND JUST BEYOND, ANTHONY COULD HEAR THE CRIES OF LORD VOS AS HE ADDRESSED THE CROWD.

“WE GRIEVE FOR THE LOSS OF OUR KING!” HE WAS SHOUTING. ANTHONY SCOFFED AND ROLLED HIS EYES.

“STAND ASIDE,” HE ORDERED THE SOLDIERS, WHO LOOKED AS IF THEY HAD SEEN A GHOST. THEY LOOKED AT EACH OTHER MOMENTARILY AND QUICKLY STOOD ASIDE.

“I GRIEVE FOR THE LOSS OF MY NEPHEW.” LORD VOS STATED IN A QUIETER, YET STILL BOOMING VOICE AS ANTHONY STEPPED ONTO THE BALCONY.

“GRIEVE NO LONGER.” ANTHONY PROCLAIMED. LORD VOS WHIRLED AROUND IN SHOCK.

“MY NEPHEW!” HE HELD OUT HIS ARMS AND SMILED, ACTING OVERLY EXUBERANT. ANTHONY QUICKLY AVOIDED HIS UNCLE AS HE STOOD AT THE EDGE OF THE BALCONY.

“MY UNCLE IS A TRAITOR TO OUR COUNTRY!” HE SHOUTED TO THE CROWD BELOW. THE SLIGHT HUM OF MURMURING AND WHISPERS COULD BE HEARD COMING FROM BELOW. “HE TRIED TO POISON ME AND HE STANDS HERE TELLING YOU LIES ABOUT MY DEATH! THE NIGHT I DISAPPEARED IS THE NIGHT HE SENT AN ASSASSIN TO KILL ME!” ANTHONY CRIED.

“LIES!” LORD VOS SHOUTED OVER HIS NEPHEW. “I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING OF THE KIND TO MY OWN FAMILY.”

“THEN KINDLY STEP DOWN UNCLE AND GRANT ME MY THRONE,” ANTHONY SNEERED. LORD VOS STARED, PANICKING DEEP INSIDE. HE GLANCED NERVOUSLY FROM THE CROWD TO HIS NEPHEW THEN QUICKLY GLANCED BACK TO THE CROWD. AMONGST THEM HE COULD MAKE OUT HIS FOLLOWERS. HE COULD MAKE OUT OTHERS HE PAID TO CLAP AND CHEER AT ALL THE RIGHT MOMENTS. HE LOOKED OUT AND VIEWED THE KINGDOM THAT WAS ALMOST HIS AND IN HIS HEART GREW RESENTMENT. HE GROWLED LOW IN HIS THROAT.

“THE THRONE IS MINE,” LORD VOS SPAT. HE DREW A HIDDEN DAGGER AND BEFORE THE ENTIRE CITY, RAN THE DAGGER INTO ANTHONY’S GUT. WOMEN DOWN BELOW SCREAMED. THE PAID CITIZENS AND LOYAL FOLLOWERS CHEERED HIM ON. OTHER MEN ROARED IN ANGER. IT WAS AN EERIE SOUND TO ANTHONY BUT HE COULD DO NOTHING BUT COLLAPSE ON THE GROUND. LORD VOS REMOVED HIS DAGGER. FRESH BLOOD FLOWED THROUGH THE OPEN WOUND AS ANTHONY STARED AT THE SKY, HELPLESS TO DO ANYTHING.

“TRAITOR!” CAME CRIES DOWN BELOW.

“LONG LIVE THE KING!” OTHERS CRIED. FIGHTS DOWN BELOW BEGAN TO BREAK OUT AS TWO PARTIES CLASHED.

“CLEAN UP THIS MESS,” LORD VOS SPAT, ORDERING HIS GUARDS AS HE STARED RESENTFULLY AT HIS DYING NEPHEW. HE TURNED, PREPARING TO EXIT THROUGH THE BACK ENTRANCE, AS HE HAD PRACTICED. IT LED DIRECTLY TO THE THRONE ROOM WHERE HE WOULD BE CROWNED. HE STOPPED SHORT IN HIS TRACKS.

“THAT WAS NOT A NICE THING TO DO, UNCLE,” ANTHONY STOOD BEFORE HIM. LORD VOS’ EYES WIDENED. HE LOOKED AT ANTHONY’S STOMACH, NOTICING NO WOUND.

“I KILLED YOU,” LORD VOS STAMMERED.

“I BEG TO DIFFER,” A VOICE STATED FROM BEHIND. LORD VOS TURNED IN FEAR AS HE WITNESSED THE ANTHONY HE HAD JUST STABBED STAND UP. THERE WAS A BLUE LIGHT EMITTING FROM HIS HAND AND THE WOUND IN HIS GUT REPAIRED ITSELF.

“GUARDS!” LORD VOS SHOUTED WITHOUT HESITATION. SEVERAL GUARDS, WHO HAD BEEN WAITING AT EVERY CORNER OF THE BALCONY AS WELL AS INSIDE, CAME RUSHING TO HIS AID.

“I CALL DIBS ON YOUR UNCLE,” THE FAKE ANTHONY STATED. ANTHONY NODDED IN UNDERSTANDING AS HE WENT TO BATTLE WITH THE GUARDS. FAKE ANTHONY DREW HIS SWORD, ONE OF ELVISH MAKE.

“I KNOW THAT BLADE,” LORD VOS WHISPERED AS HE BACKED AWAY.

“YOU MET IT ONCE BEFORE,” MALIK SNEERED. SUDDENLY, THE ANTHONY WHO HAD HEALED HIS WOUND BEGAN TO CHANGE AND BEFORE LORD VOS STOOD THE VERY DARK ELF HE HAD HOPED HE WOULD NEVER MEET AGAIN. “THE LAST TIME YOU FACED THIS SWORD, YOU PROMISED ITS WEILDER AND HIS HOME PEACE. YOU PROMISED HIM LAND, IF ONLY HE WOULD FIGHT FOR YOU.” LORD VOS STUMBLED AWAY, DRAWING HIS OWN SWORD FROM HIS WAIST, THOUGH THERE WAS FEAR IN HIS EYES.

“IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING,” LORD VOS STAMMERED.

“YOU USED MY ONLY FRIEND AGAINST ME. YOU TRIED TO CONQUER MY PEOPLE.” MALIK SNEERED AND THE ANGER BURNED LIKE FIRE IN HIS EYES. “OUR DEAL IS OFF.” MALIK SLAPPED LORD VOS’ BLADE ASIDE AND STABBED THE MAN THROUGH THE HEART. LORD VOS TWITCHED FEEBLY LIKE A PITIFUL RAG DOLL AND FELL LIMP.

ANTHONY HELD A FAIR ADVANTAGE OVER THE GUARDS. THEY UNDERESTIMATED HIM, CONSIDERING HIM TO BE THE WEAK AND SICKLY PRINCE THEY HAD ALWAYS KNOWN. BUT HE KNEW HOW TO FIGHT. THE GUARDS ALL FELL, EITHER INJURED OR DEAD JUST AS QUICKLY AS IT HAD TAKEN MALIK TO FINISH OFF LORD VOS. ANTHONY TOOK A DEEP BREATH AS HE LOOKED AT THE CORPSES AND GROANING MEN AROUND HIM. THEN HE FELT PAIN AND HE REALIZED HE MUST’VE MISSED ONE. HE LOOKED DOWN AT THE SWORD PROTRUDING THROUGH HIS TORSO.

“MALIK,” ANTHONY CRIED HOARSELY WITH WIDE DISBELIEVING EYES. THE SWORD WAS OF ELVISH MAKE.


	14. Nothing and Everything

ANTHONY STARED UP INTO THE EYES OF HIS MOST RECENT ATTACKER. THE SWORD HAD BEEN REMOVED AND HE WAS HAVING TROUBLE BREATHING. HE COULD FEEL HIS OWN BLOOD FILLING HIS LUNGS. THE DARK ELF STARED DOWN WITH NEITHER PITY NOR SORROW. THE LOOK IN HIS EYES WAS ANGER AND IT WAS THEN ANTHONY REALIZED THE LOOK HAD ALWAYS BEEN THERE. MALIK WAS ANGRY AND HAD ALWAYS BEEN ANGRY FROM THE VERY START. ANTHONY WAS SIMPLY TOO BLIND TO SEE IT.

“THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOUR KIND.” MALIK SNEERED. ANTHONY CLOSED HIS EYES, LISTENING AS MALIK’S FOOTSTEPS DIED AWAY.

“I WAS A FOOL TO TRUST A DARK ELF,” ANTHONY WHISPERED TO HIMSELF. THE ONLY THOUGHT THAT GAVE HIM COMFORT WAS THAT HIS UNCLE HAD DIED AS WELL.

MALIK EASILY HID HIMSELF IN THE VIOLENT CROWD. IT WAS PERFECT, HE THOUGHT. THE ENTIRE WORLD WOULD NOW BE AT A CIVIL WAR. THEY’D BE TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH THEMSELVES TO REALIZE THE REAL DANGER AT HAND. MALIK GRINNED AS HE MADE HIS JOURNEY BACK HOME. IT WAS TIME FOR THE DARK ELVES TO BEGIN THEIR CONQUEST OF THE UPPER WORLD.


End file.
